Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love
by Michi4
Summary: Yuuki starts to have doubts about Kaname and turns to Zero.But, just when Yuuki and Zero realize their feelings, they're torn apart.ZxY.This fic closely follows the VK manga story line with my own twists. Sorry for the overdue update! Plz RxR
1. Chapter 1: Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it all belongs to Matsuri Hino. This is for entertainment only.

Hi, everyone! Thanks for checking this out. It's my first Vampire Knight fic and I'm sticking close to the Shojo-Beat/Viz published manga for my story (although I find myself having to reference it so I don't mix what's said in the Anime). And I have read up to Chapter 42, but I'll try to keep this between chapters 1 and 25 so no one has to worry about spoilers. Well, Hope you enjoy. The quotes I italicized are in Vol 1 (Chapter 4 and 5). Any grammatical errors, such as run on sentences are done on purpose for effect. ;-)

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Ch. 1: Dear Diary**

I don't know why I didn't budge. But, it all happened so fast.

_Zero: You heard it, too? The sound of your blood being sucked in by me?...You can't act as if nothing has changed._

_Aido-senpai: If you heard the sound of Kaname-sama taking in your blood…you'd be in ecstasy, Yuki-chan._

And now as I reflect on what happened, those words echo in my mind. The first time Zero drank from me, I didn't know what I was experiencing. I freaked when he licked my neck and I was unable to fight him off…Statistics say eighty-five percent of attacks are from someone you know. Maybe that was why I didn't budge when Zero came up from behind me and took hold of me so suddenly. Because I knew him. Because we were so close. And, it all happened so fast, I couldn't really react. Because I was worried about him. Because I cared about him.

I don't feel betrayed. Just surprised. How could I have known Zero was a vampire? I didn't care about myself. I just didn't want Kaname to kill Zero.

I was even more worried when I realized that Zero hated himself. Sure, I was mad he didn't tell me…but I still wanted him by my side. Because we're partners. Because we're best friends. That's why I offered him my blood. But, now that I've offered Zero my blood, I understand a little more what Aido was talking about…I had experienced it the first time Zero bit me, but was so shocked I couldn't truly have felt…like that…felt ecstasy as Zero drank my blood without warning.

And Kaname and Aido made it seem like Zero took my virginity or something when he drank my blood like that; especially, when Kaname said Zero "took something from" me. Aido said my blood belonged to Kaname and I wasn't supposed to give it to anyone else…I was confused. I didn't know what it meant. I'm still not quite sure about the sound of my blood being drunk that Aido and Zero mentioned…But, I'm starting to understand.

I must admit, though, to myself, Dear Diary, that letting Zero drink my blood is unintentionally sensual. The way he holds me close as he sustains himself with my blood or pins me up against a wall… the heavy breathing, the secrecy…a forbidden act, a sin. I wonder how Zero feels as he drinks my blood, does he feel the same way? Well, I know he feels disgusted with himself for needing my blood. I have no regrets.

The act of having my blood drunk by Zero is intimate, which explains why it bothered me when he said he could taste my feelings for Kaname! I tried to ask Zero what my blood tasted like before the ball…but, he didn't answer me. He only asked me, "Why do you want to know?"

Maybe it was too soon to ask.

I want to ask him again. Now, since things have changed-

"Yuki! What are you doing? The night class is leaving their dorm soon!" The familiar male voice called from my doorway. I jumped and instinctively slammed my diary shut. I quickly padlocked it, and stuffed it under my mattress. "Sorry, Zero!" I said, hoping he hadn't noticed my actions. He glared at me with one raised eyebrow, then, turned to head down the hall. I don't think he cared enough to notice.

I jogged to catch up with his long strides. "Since when are you on time for the night class? Getting mad at me like that…" I mumbled. "You're usually there to round up those screaming girls. I can see from my dorm if you're there or not." He stated nonchalantly. "What? So you make sure I'm there before bailing on me!" I shouted. "I show up when you need me, so shut up." He retorted. _He makes it sound like I can't do anything without him_, I thought.

After the fussing girls were back in their dorms and after I blushed awkwardly as Kaname-sempai said "Hello" and "Thanks for working so hard," Zero and I walked around campus to do our rounds and make sure the girls remained in their dorms.

Zero wouldn't look at me the whole time and he didn't talk to me-although he was never one for conversation. I knew it was because of how I acted around Kaname. He didn't like Kaname because he was a vampire, and Zero hates vampires, and hates himself for being a vampire, too. But, I couldn't help that I had a crush on that chocolate-haired, charismatic, God of the night! I knew I must've been blushing because Zero spoke in an irritated tone, "I'm going to patrol around the Instruction Building. You circle around the girl's dorm."

Zero and I met at the rendezvous point, which was the moon dorms, to escort the night class back into their dorm. I blushed and stammered again as Kaname told me "good night." My heart and stomach just wouldn't stop fluttering whenever I was around him.

On the walk back to our dorms, Zero jeered, "You going to write in your diary about Kaname saying goodnight to you?" I swear, I don't know how he could keep a straight face teasing me like that! I blushed furiously as I realized he had seen that I had a diary. I angrily punched him in the shoulder as I shouted, "NO! Not that it's any of your business, but no!" If Zero wasn't so serious, I would've thought he'd laugh at my flustered reaction. "So, that _was _your diary you were writing in. Am I in it?" He asked suddenly.

I stopped walking for a moment in shock, then continued my pace as I stammered, "N-no, I just, it's for my personal thoughts about school…and it's none of your business!" I wasn't lying, entirely, and I wanted to add 'questions about my past' in my answer, but decided diaries are for secrets, so why would I tell him that? "Real smooth answer," He said sarcastically, "it probably keeps a record of your period or something girly." OMG! He did not just say that?! "What is with you!" I cried out as I held my head and tried to shake off my embarrassment. He sure was being bold today.

"Whatever. Are you ready for the math quiz tomorrow?" He asked. "M-math quiz?" I repeated as my eyes widened. Zero audibly sighed. He narrowed his amethyst-eyes at me. Under the full moonlight like this, Zero was illuminated in an ethereal glow. His silvery hair shimmered. His bangs fell over his deep, glistening violet eyes making him look attractive and mysterious. Although Zero hates being a vampire, he's still extremely gorgeous like one- "Why are you staring at me? Don't expect me to help you with math again." He snapped, putting an end to my musings. I blushed at my own thoughts and for staring at Zero. I started feeling this way about Zero after I had offered my blood to keep him alive. He's my best friend and I've known him for over four years, why think of him like that now? "Yuki! Are you okay?" He asked when I continued not to respond. His stern tone was laced with concerned. I nodded, "Yeah, sorry! I'm just tired and thinking about math now." He placed a hand on my head and assured, "Don't worry. Just get some sleep or you'll bomb the test for sure." Not very reassuring, since I was bound to blow the quiz anyway.

We went our separate ways after reporting to the Headmaster that the evening had gone smoothly. The headmaster's bathroom was the only one available and I used it to get ready for bed. His bathroom was the nicest, anyway, since it had a whole room as a shower. I was wearing a tank top and a skirt because tonight was unusually warm. I had my math notes beside me and I was going over them as I brushed my hair.

"If you study like that, then no wonder you fail your quizzes." I heard from behind me. I must've been so caught up in my notes that I didn't hear Zero come in. "Don't you ever knock?!" I scolded. He looked at me indifferently and replied, "I did knock and no one responded. You must've been really absorbed in studying. Are you done in here?" He started to unbutton the collar of his shirt. "Almost, but can't you wait before undressing!" I said as I reached for my things. I suddenly felt pain shoot through my finger and looked down at my hand. I had cut myself on my razor. "Clumsy me." I said, smiling nervously. Zero looked pale at the sight of my blood. I knew he wanted to drink it, though he wouldn't admit it.

I looked down and examined my finger carefully. It was just a small nick. A pea sized ball of blood formed at the tip of my index finger. "Just wash the damn thing already." He grumbled. 

Zero grabbed my hand and stuck it under the faucet, running cold water over my finger. "Well, if you bit me somewhere other than my neck, people like Aido wouldn't notice…" I let my voice trail off, realizing how naughty that might've just sounded. "Oh, as if a cut on your hand isn't visible?" He remarked, not picking up on my nervousness. I could never look directly into Zero's eyes when he drank from me, because he couldn't usually look at me after drinking my blood and especially not during because he felt sick with himself. But, once before he did drink my blood from my hand when I cut myself after dropping some dishes….

But, when he looked right at me as he took my blood in, I could feel a want stir in me. He looked at me with desire, although I knew it was only desire for my blood. And those lavender depths, his eyes, glow tinted with red and I can't look away from those beautiful orbs…I don't know what Zero means to me. I care about him. He is my best friend and my partner, but why I go to so many lengths… I would do anything for him. "Quit staring at me! I'm fine." He said, his voice softening. I know he wasn't angry and he didn't mean to snap at me. He was frustrated and still in denial about himself.

I lightly brushed his bangs from his eyes with my fingertips. We both looked down and noticed it was still bleeding. I was going to my finger to my own mouth to stop the blood when Zero gently took hold of my hand and placed the tip of my finger briefly in his mouth. I could feel his smooth lips slide quickly over my finger tip. I involuntarily shivered at the sensation that tingled through my body. "Let's go." I said as I grabbed him by the hand and led him into the shower. He reluctantly followed behind me.

I rested my back against the damp wall as Zero held onto my shoulders. He was hunched over and was breathing heavily, "You're already bleeding enough. Let's not. It's late and the math quiz…" I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and held his face gently. I softly spoke, "Zero, do what you need to." I felt his lips on my neck and the slight pierce of his fangs. He didn't puncture me, just enough to let a little blood flow. He was still denying feeding himself thoroughly. He was attempting to not make me bleed so much. I guess if only drinking a little would work for him. I felt blood trickle down my chest, seeping my v-neck top. "Don't waste it." I breathed. Instinctively, he traced the short trail from my chest to the wound in my neck lightly with the tip of his tongue, careful that he didn't reach the fleshy part where my breasts formed. I still blushed slightly at his movement.

Zero looked up at me through his bangs, eyes half-lidded, as he traced the trickle once more. I wanted him to dare to go down a little further. The blood had trickled over my right breast and down to the rim of my skirt at my hip. I didn't expect him to lick all the way down to my stomach, but I suddenly wished he would. "What does my blood taste like?" I asked him, just above a whisper. He didn't say anything as he suckled the wound. I could feel his lips move languidly over the puncture marks.

I had to fight back a moan at the way he was sucking on my neck. I felt his fangs pierce me a little deeper to let out a little more blood. I winced in pain, which sweetly diffused (into pleasure, dare I say). He continued his motions, licking and suckling the wound. _If he sucked with a little more force, he could leave me a hickey_, I thought. What he was doing felt… too good? His arms were wrapped around me and he held me close to him, almost pulling me onto his lap. I scrunched his argent hair with my left hand and held tightly onto the back of his shirt with my right.

I was breathing uneven and heavy now. My head was swirling, my body felt warm, and my heart thudded in my chest. "Z-Zero…" I muttered. He finally released me before I felt faint. I leaned against the damp tile, my chest rising and falling, trying to get my breathing even again. I peered at Zero through my brown bangs, my eyes barely open. He had his head down. He was huffing to catch his breath, too.

I could see the front of his long-sleeved shirt was stained slightly with blood from where it had soaked through from my top. His shirt was damp and clung to his lithe form. I could see the color of his flesh peek through his white shirt. The ends of his hair dripped a little with water that had dropped onto him from the shower head above. He looked stunning. He finally looked up at me and softly asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded slightly. He had a slight frown and his amethyst-colored eyes looked down sadly, "I think I might've drunk too much." "No, I'm fine." I assured as I sat up and took his face into my hands to get him to look me directly in the eyes.

Our faces were in such close proximity, mere millimeters apart…. "Z-Zero," I stammered, "w-what does my blood taste like?" His brows knitted together slightly. He was his usual self again, looking at me seriously, intensely, and angrily. I knew it was probably wrong to ask, but I wanted to know. He didn't say anything as he touched my wound with his long index and middle finger, then, pressed his fingers to my lips, and stated, "You want to know. Taste it for yourself." I grabbed his large hand with both of my much smaller hands, and hesitatingly brought his fingers closer to my mouth. I parted my lips and gingerly put his fingers in my mouth, slid my lips over the tips, then quickly released his hand.

"Well?"

"Tastes like blood."

I rinsed the blood out of mine and Zero's shirts. I didn't see him shirtless. He just stuck his arm out from the shower door and handed me his shirt. He tossed the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor. Then, I went to my own room.

-o-o-o-

I totally messed up the quiz today, Dear Diary. Tonight's Guardian duties went as usual, although I stammered less around Kaname, I still blushed. I didn't see Zero afterward. He's probably just in his dorm. I will check on him later. "I _am_ in your diary!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I involuntarily screamed and whacked the unseen perpetrator with my pillow. Zero quickly yanked the pillow out of my hand. "What else do you say about me?" He asked. I had my diary already padlocked (it was a combination lock). "Nothing, just that you're like a little brother who needs taking care of." I teased. "Maybe I should just tell Kaname he's in your diary, too" He threatened. "You wouldn't dare! I didn't even really write anything about you guys anyway." I stated dryly. "I bet that'd make him happy." Zero seethed.

"Zero-kun, you're supposed to be in your own dorm now." I heard Chairman Cross say from the doorway. "Serves you right." I said, sneering playfully at Zero. Zero only glared at me as he got up from my bed and walked out of my room. "Thank you, father!" I called after the Headmaster as he turned to leave my room. "Oh, my, you called me father! It's progress anyway. Next time, call me 'Daddy,' my little Yuki." He replied jokingly as he closed the door behind him.

-0o-0o0-0o-

A/N: Alright, I am mighty happy with this chapter. Dreamed about finishing this last night and got everything in I wanted to. This was long! I hope my other chapters are this long. Alright, 

thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. To be continued…Next chapter is from Zero's point of view!


	2. Chapter 2: Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. This is for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone who read. Special thanks to my reviewers:

Animegirln12

Twilight Sonnet

Szahara again

A/N: It's your responses that motivate me to write! Here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy. Hope I did a good job!

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 2: Zero**

"**Yuki**, stop biting your bottom lip. If you make it bleed, I'm not sucking on it." I warned flatly, not looking up from the equation to see her reaction. I knew she was making a mess of her bottom lip because she was nervous about the exam and she had failed the quiz. Math was her weakest subject, so I was helping her study. She wasn't really bad at math, she just kept making the same mistakes and in math, it was crucial not to make even the slightest errors or the whole equation was wrong. "It's not fair, Zero, you can skip class and not study and still score high on exams." She complained. "…" I didn't say anything. I frowned, quietly loathing myself for skipping classes because it made Yuki worry more about me. Sometimes I felt like such a burden to her. I knew if she knew what I was thinking, she'd probably vehemently and incessantly insist that I wasn't troublesome for her.

Of course, she noticed my facial features were contorted into an unhappy expression and I half expected her to jump out of her seat and across the table to me as she asked, "Zero? Is something wrong?" Her large chocolate eyes were wide, both hands on the table as she stood up from her seat. I shook my head and quickly replied, "No. Sit down and just focus on your work. 

She sat back down and relaxed a little. It was late, but we didn't have Perfect Duties during exams because the Headmaster patrolled in our place. (No one from the day class seemed to cause trouble during exams, which made this my favorite time of year). "I'm going to make coffee. Do you want some?" I offered. Yuki turned down my offer, slowly shaking her head 'no,' her eyes closed. The straight, brown layers of her hair framed her face; the ends of her strands brushed her cheeks and shoulders as she shook her head. She really was a pretty girl, which I know is an understatement.

I watched her for a few more seconds. She was practically half asleep as she looked down at her paper, pencil jotting numbers slowly. Why did I ask if she wanted coffee? She clearly needed it. She was stubborn, but I was more stubborn, "I'm making you a cup. You can't do your equations properly if you're falling asleep while trying to do them." I said and got up before she could protest.

--

She hardly touched her cup. I distractedly looked out the window at the moon. Then, I could feel Yuki's big, round cinnamon eyes staring at me again. "What is it? Need help?" I inquired. She knew I hated being stared at, so why'd she do it? Couldn't she just say whatever was on her mind? "N-nothing. Never mind." She murmured as she looked back down at the math book. _Figures_, I thought. I got up from my seat and leaned over Yuki from behind to see what she needed help with, since that was the reason I was here at this hour of the night. She shifted in her seat a little. I frowned at her subtle movement; she must've subconsciously thought I wanted her blood. _Do I make her uncomfortable when I get too close?_ I wondered, but continued as if I hadn't noticed. I guess she had a right to think I needed blood since I did come up from behind her, and I was leaning over her left shoulder. Our cheeks were practically touching. I could feel her soft strands of hair brush against my cheek, my bangs falling over my eyes as I peered down at her paper. I lightly pulled her lead pencil out of her hand, with my right arm around her, and my left hand flat on the table to support my weight, I pointed to her errors.

"You keep making the same mistakes. You did fine on these problems, then, you start doing it again," I gently said. I was careful in how I spoke to her or else she might get upset and not want me to help her, or be too intimidated to admit she needed help. "Is something on your mind, Yuki, that you keep making mistakes?" "No, I'm just tired, Zero. Maybe we should take a break." She suggested, not looking at me.

"We just took a break fifteen minutes ago. You stuffed your face with pudding."

"Shut up. I did not 'stuff my face.'"

"Alright. If you're not going to focus, then I'm going back to my dorm."

"No, Zero! I'm sorry, I'll focus."

Her smile was so gentle. How could I deny that sweet smile and her pleading honey-brown eyes, wide with hope that I'd continue to accompany her? I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, "Fine." I pulled up my chair next to her. "Maybe if you spent less time writing in your diary and studied, you wouldn't have to study so late like this." I chided. Right after I had said those words, I regretted it. Her calm facial expression turned to one of irritation…and hurt? I couldn't read her as well as she read me. She frowned and her thin brows knitted together. "I wasn't serious," I said, attempting to reconcile the situation, "and don't frown like that. You'll get wrinkles." She immediately stopped frowning. "I'm going to heat up my coffee." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen. I followed her.

"Did you want something, Zero?" She asked softly. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms, waiting for her, and thought out loud, "I want Shio Ramen." She briskly walked passed me, sternly stating "It's too late to eat" and sat firmly back in her seat.

We fell asleep for a little bit. When I opened my eyes, I glanced out the window and the moon was no longer in view. My attention shifted to Yuki, her head resting on her arms over the opened book on the table. I decided not to wake her. I carefully picked her up and carried her bridle-style to the room the Headmaster had her use as a child. If I took her back the girl's dorm now it would seem suspicious and I might wake up her roommate, Yori. She was so light, her small frame resting against me. She seemed so fragile and yet she rashly threw herself in harm's way for my sake too many times.

I gently lay Yuki on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. I recalled a similar situation like this before, but I had tried to wake her. That night, Kaname Kuran asked to speak with me, telling me he was "allowing" me to live. She had even uttered his name in her sleep. I truly despised her feelings for that pure blood. I hated how she gushed whenever he spoke to her. I remember watching them dance on the terrace at the ball…

Anyway, I disagree that he's the reason I'm alive today. I know it's because Yuki was by my side! "Zero…" I barely heard her breathe my name. "Yuki?" I asked as I knelt down closer to hear her. Then, I realized she was asleep. My eyes widened in surprise. Was she dreaming about me? "Don't leave…Zero…" She sounded like her throat was tight, like she was going to cry in her sleep. I frowned, thinking I must've caused her pain whenever she thought I was going to run away…or something worse would happen to me. It's definitely because of her I'm here right now. She's my reason for living. My purpose is to protect her and not because that's what Kuran says my purpose is. She's always looked after me, chased after me, and protected me since I fatefully came into her life.

I whispered into her ear as she continued to sleep, "I'm not going anywhere, Yuki." I planted myself beside her bed on the floor and leaned my back against the foot of her bed and fell asleep sitting up.

I awoke to a kick in the back of my head. "Oh, Zero! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Yuki cried. That's what I get for sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. I made a face similar to the one when she gave me that bitter chocolate for St. Xocolatl's Day as I rubbed my head. I stood up abruptly and said, "It's fine. Just get ready for class." "You're not going to ditch are you?" She asked, almost in a scolding tone. "No." I said and continued on my way.

I sat in class, the last bit of lecture before the teacher handed us our tests. I watched Yuki struggle form my seat behind her. I even saw Yori glance worriedly at her from the corner of her eye. I looked left and right for the teacher. He was reading at his desk. I quietly folded a corner of my scratch paper until it easily tore off. I briefly wrote "relax" on it and let it 'fall' on Yuki. I hoped she got the hint to read it and not disregard it. She unfolded it and I saw a small smile grace her lips and she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I was glad she didn't get disappointed that I hadn't tossed her the answers instead.

I even saw Yori smile at me. I just kept my stoic expression and continued with the exam. If Yuki doesn't pass this one, I can skip class again so I'd have to take supplementary classes with her. I hated myself for making Yuki worry about me when I skipped, but she didn't know I was just doing it sometimes so I could be with her. I couldn't really tell her that; she'd feel bad and blame herself for my missing classes.

--

After Perfect Duties and putting up with "Kyah, kyah, kyah!"for the remainder of the afternoon, and then putting up with the Night Class and Kaname Kuran and his making Yuki flustered while giving me knowing glances, Yuki and I patrolled. Nothing bothered me more than to have to watch Yuki fall all over Kaname Kuran and I knew he did little gestures to coax that response from her by leaning in closer to speak to her, pat her on the head, or touch her hair. Sometimes when he did that, I'd lose my resolve and snatch his hand away from her. If it wouldn't upset Yuki so, I'd pull my Bloody Rose on him. I really don't like vampires…especially, pure bloods.

This was the last patrol for the next two weeks because of Spring Break. It was also the last night for exams for the Night Class. All we had to do tomorrow was see off everyone for their trips. It was a short break, but I couldn't wait to not have to see Kuran or any vampires for two weeks. I could feel Yuki looking at me from the corner of her eye. I know she was worried about me now because I hadn't drank from her since that night of the math quiz almost a month ago…I avoided drinking her blood because I didn't want her to ask me again what her blood tasted like.

I walked into the Headmaster's office to report about the uneventful evening and to go over the order of seeing the students off for Spring Break. "Yuki's in her old room." He stated after. I narrowed my eyes threateningly at him. I hadn't asked where Yuki was and yet he sensed I wanted to know. I hate that about him…his…intuitiveness. He simply smiled coyly at me and pretended to go back to doing something important so I could leave with some dignity.

I stood outside of Yuki's door. A soft, dim glow of yellow light filtered through the crack of the door. Maybe I should just go to my own dorm and tell Yuki the details of tomorrow's duties before class in the morning. If I was alone with her…she'd probably offer her blood…Suddenly, the door opened and Yuki was staring up at me. "Oh, Zero! You scared me. I'm gonna go change out of my uniform. Be right back." She chirped and marched on her merry way.

I pushed the door and started to make my way over to sit on the bed when Yuki's diary fell on the floor, opened to one page. I could've just closed the thing and stuck it back under the blanket…how could she be so careless and not lock it? Deep down, I really wanted to know what exactly I meant to her…or if her diary was filled with Kaname Kuran. Curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up, deciding I was less guilty if I just read the opened page instead of flipping through it. Besides, I knew she would return any minute. I glanced around nervously and veered over at the door and took the opportunity to read. It was dated a week ago:

_Dear Diary, I'm so worried about my past. Why was I left out in that blizzard ten years ago? Were my parents killed by vampires or did they just abandon me? I want to ask the Headmaster or Kaname if they know anything, but I'm afraid to, Dear Diary. I don't know where to start researching. It wouldn't do me any good to visit the spot where they found me. I'm too afraid to even go into town. Maybe if I took Zero with me, I'd be alright. _

_Zero didn't look too good today. He was kind of pale_ (I groaned to myself as I read that)_. I wish there was more I could do for him. I feel bad, Dear Diary, because my decisions make Zero suffer-like Shizuka Hio said to me that night I offered her my blood to save Zero. I want to tell Zero I'm sorry I'm not much help to him. I know I've told him I'm on his side before, but I want to keep telling him until it tattoos into that thick head of his (_I wasn't too happy about that 'thick head' line either)_ and I want him to smile, too that's why I keep my spirit up: for Zero. I don't know exactly what Zero means to me, but-_

I had to slam the diary shut at that point because I could hear Yuki's footsteps coming down the hall. I was nervous because I didn't know where the diary had been **before** it fell on the floor! Why'd she leave this thing full of such personal thoughts unattended like that? I know she didn't expect ANYONE to ever look at these words, let alone me-here she comes! AH!!

I shoved the red journal under the covers and darted to a seat by the window and pretended to be peering outside. "Sorry I took so long." She said as she closed the door behind her. "You always take long." I remarked, trying to sound cool and calm as if I hadn't even seen her diary. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked as she leaned against the window I had just been peering out of. "Nothing. I just needed to tell you how things will work tomorrow." I replied. Her happy expression seemed to falter a little, "Oh. It's okay. I already went over it with the Chairman, so sorry you wasted your time." I frowned and looked away from her. Did she really think I'd feel like I'd wasted my time? I mean, I know I'm not that tolerable and easily irritated, but not when it came to her…unless of course she was with Kaname Kuran.

"Yuki…" I started. I wanted to say she didn't need a diary for some of the things she was worried about, like her past. I couldn't say this to her because I knew she'd know I read her diary, but if she wanted to go visit that spot where she was found, I'd go with her in a heartbeat, all she had to do was ask anything of me and I'd do it for her. I owed her my life. But, I would NEVER tell her something like that, so I settled for "Don't be so hard on yourself" and placed a hand gently on the top of her head, sliding my palm over her silky hair as I stood up to head for 

the door. "Z-Zero," She said, "You're leaving already?" "Yeah. Get some rest, too, Yuki. We have a long day tomorrow," I added, "and sleep in your own dorm tonight. Yori might worry about you if you don't go back to your room two nights in a row." "Zero…" I felt a tug from the back of my shirt. I looked over my shoulder. Yuki held a pinch-sized amount of my shirt between her thumb and fore-finger. Her head was turned to the side, bangs covered her eyes. "Are the blood tablets working for you okay?" She whispered. I knew that was code for 'want to drink my blood?' I looked away from her and repeated, "You need plenty of rest for tomorrow. Go to sleep." Her fingers slipping from my shirt as I continued to walk away.

"Was it something I said?" She asked. I sighed heavily. Couldn't she let it go? Go write about it in her diary or something….She wanted to know why I wasn't drinking from her. This was awkward. "Don't worry about it. Of course you didn't do anything. Don't even think that. Would you just go to sleep already?" I said more forcefully this time, probably with more irritation than I meant. I tended to be more short-tempered and easily annoyed when I was fighting my blood lust. "Okay. Goodnight, Zero." She finally said and I abruptly left the room before she could say anything else.

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So, let me know what you think! You know, I'm a ZeroxYuki fan hands down, but I feel for Kaname; he's got it rough (and he's good looking himself, but Zero's my kinda man! Good Lord, Zero's gorgeous! lol). Anyway, this would've been finished sooner, but I have to keep going back to reference the Manga to make sure I'm getting things right and sticking to character and such………But then I end up re-reading the chapters and my fav parts! HAHA. Alright, I ook forward to writing the next chapter: Yori's POV! Oooh what observations and insight can she give? A lot more than you'd expect ;-). Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3:Trust

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Yuri-senteria-5

Twilight Sonnet

MurasakiNeko13

Animegirln12

Blackenedrose13

Thanks everyone for reading!

A/N: This chapter is from the point of view of Yori, Yuki's best friend/Roomate. She is very observant, always noticing when Yuki gets hurt or is depressed. I was originally going to start this fic from Yoir's POV, but it just didn't turn out that way. Lol. I hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable even though Yori's character isn't really fleshed out yet in Vampire Knight, which also gives me some freedom here. I have to keep in what she knows; for example, I'm not really sure what Yori knows about Yuki in regards to her relationships with Zero and Kaname. Yori obviously doesn't know that the night class are vampires, so I'm thinking/guessing that what she observes between Yuki, Zero, and Kaname might seem like a simple love triangle to her. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Vampire Knight. I write this fic as a tribute to Matsuri Hino and her amazing story and characters.

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 2: Trust**

I worry about Yuki-chan because we are best friends, but also because she works so hard and seems to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Since she's a member of the disciplinary committee, she loses sleep, so her studies suffer. I think she has so much responsibility because she's the Headmaster's daughter, so she has to do more than the rest of us to show she's not getting special treatment.

That Zero Kiryu, Yuki's adoptive brother and our classmate, has the same troubles because he's the other disciplinary committee member, but he does well in his studies, even if he does skip classes. He may not act like it because he's serious and edgy, but I know he looks after Yuki-chan. I know he's her childhood friend and best friend, too, and I'm a little envious of their closeness because I think Yuki-chan has other problems she's not telling me about. All I know is that whenever she seems upset, it has something to do with Kaname Kuran of the night class or Kiryu-kun.

I think Yuki-chan has a crush on that Kaname Kuran. It's understandable since the two go way back. But, Kiryu-kun doesn't seem to like him much, but I think it's because he's jealous of Kaname Kuran's relationship with her. Kiryu-kun glared at Yuki-chan on St. Xocolatl's Day and I heard him get mad at her for planning on giving Kaname Kuran chocolate when she's a member of the disciplinary committee. I know this doesn't prove Kiryu-kun harbors feelings for her. He could've been mad that she's not setting a good example for the rest of the day class. I personally am not very fond of the people from the night class. They're scarier than Kiryu-kun. But, I think maybe the reason Yuki-chan's the only one who can really handle Kiryu-kun is because they get along…(and because he secretly has feelings for her. But, this is just my opinion).

One night, I remember, Yuki was sitting up awake in her bed-as she often did-lost in thought. She looked so sad and I asked if there was any way I could help her, but instead she burst into tears and didn't say anything. All I did was place an arm around her. I think in times like that, it's better to just be there for my friend, even if she won't tell me what's wrong. It must be boy trouble because there's nothing that would make a girl sit up at night and cry _like that_.

The next day in class, Yuki-chan's neck was all bandaged up! Her complexion looked bad, too. But, she said she just scratched herself on a tree branch. I do wish she'd be more careful because she scratches herself on branches too often. She really needs rest, too, she comes into 

our dorm so late it's almost sunrise. It's like she's a vampire and I would think she was one, except they don't exist.

I gave Yuki-chan a diary and she's been writing in it a lot lately, which makes me glad because at least she's expressing herself. I feel by giving her that journal, I was able to help her in some way. I'm still going to be her friend, and be there for her and not ask questions. If Yuki-chan really needs something, I know she'll tell me, even if she seems to be distancing herself from me.

-o-o-o-

Yuki-chan returned late to our dorm last night, which is routine for her, but this time she was acting like before I gave her that diary. I saw unshed tears glistening at the rim of her eyes as she came in. The silver moonbeams filtering through the window made the tears shimmer and there was no hiding them. "Yuki-chan? What happened?" I asked. "Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you, Yori-chan." She replied putting on a fake half-smile. "Yuki-chan, you don't have to lie to me. Did you have a fight with Kiryu-kun?" I interrogated gently. Her eyes widened in surprise. Either I was dead-on (He was the only person she was last with, so it had to be because of him) or she was shocked I would even think that.

"No, we didn't have a fight," she replied looking down, "He just told me not to worry myself about anything, but I don't think he tells me everything." I smiled at her reply. She was the same way with me. I reassured her, "I'm sure if there was something wrong, he would turn to you. I wouldn't worry about him. He's a tough cookie." Her head snapped up to look at me and smiled. The tears were no longer in her eyes as she replied, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Yori-chan."

In the morning at class, Kiryu-kun and Yuki-chan didn't speak much, which wasn't unusual for him. I figured whatever was going on with them would fix itself by nightfall when they had to continue their disciplinary duties. It was the last day of exams, then the day and night classes would be relieved for Spring Break.

Yuki-chan and I had lunch together. "What are you doing for Spring Break?" I asked. Yuki-chan took a big bite of her chicken, then replied after swallowing her food, "The Headmaster is taking me and Zero somewhere for supplies for the Academy or something in Aoshima." "What a mean father, making you work during break." I stated. "No, he's not mean. It's because of our duties that we have to constantly think of the Academy. Besides, Aoshima is a tropical island. I guess we won't be working the entire time." She replied with a giggle.

We finished lunch and I noticed her glance around. "Are you looking for Kiryu-kun? He might be near the stables. Do you want to go find him?" I asked. She tentatively looked at me and replied, "No, it's okay. I just want to ask him how we're keeping the day class from harassing the night class as everyone departs for their Spring Break trips." I was conflicted on whether or not to ask her the next question, but I thought this was the best opportunity, "How do you feel about Kiryu-kun?"

Her round, chocolate-eyes widened and she audibly gasped. I was going to apologize for asking and tell her to forget I asked, but she looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. I could see a slight blush tint her cheeks as she replied, "He's my best friend." "I know that, but I was just wondering if you ever thought of him as more than that. I mean, if you like Kaname Kuran that's fine, but I was just wondering if you ever thought of Kiryu-kun like that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so personal." I explained. "We're childhood friends, best friends... raised like siblings. He is important to me…" Her voice trailed off. She looked like she was shifting through her feelings. "Forget I asked, Yuki-chan. Let's go. Class is almost going to start." I replied and patted her on the shoulder. Maybe her crush on Kaname Kuran was overshadowing anything more for Kiryu-kun, but from the look on Yuki's face- deep down- I think she is starting to think of him as something more than just a friend. It seems their relationship wouldn't develop anytime soon, though. Kiryu-kun doesn't seem the type to make the first move. I could be wrong, but if Kaname Kuran makes the move first, I think Kiryu-kun will lose out.

Maybe it was too bold of me to ask her about her feelings toward Kiryu-kun, but, I'd prefer if Yuki-chan dated someone from the day class. Maybe my asking her swayed her heart away from Kaname Kuran? I'm just worried about Yuki-chan's best interest and it was her choice anyway. There's just something I don't like about the night class, even if they are very beautiful, I just can't see making a fuss over them.

I was the last to leave of the day class and stayed behind until the night class was gone. I watched the exchange between Kaname Kuran and Yuki-chan. He asked her to leave for a moment to briefly talk to Kiryu-kun, who was mildly irritated. Yuki came over to me. "I'll bring you back a souvenir from Aoshima. Do you want cookies or a key chain?" She asked. "Whatever you can get. I know you'll be busy working." I replied. "Take care, Kiryu-kun!" I called to him.

I bowed politely toward Kaname Kuran as he approached. Yuki-chan skipped over to him. They were about ten feet from me now, Kiryu-kun staying away a several feet behind them. Then, Kaname Kuran departed in a nice, black limo with Takuma Ichijo. I gave Yuki-chan a big 

hug goodbye. Kiryu-kun had come up closer now, standing only a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. "Get along, you two." I teased before getting into my taxi. I looked behind me as my car began to pull away from Cross Academy. I saw Kiryu-kun put his hand on top of Yuki-chan's head and she put her hand on his as my car sped away.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Alright, just a short chapter from Yori's point of view (This will be the only time she narrates). Hope I delivered on this chapter. I'm trying to stay true to the story line. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters, but the next chapter will make up for this one, I promise. In your reviews, could you please tell me how far you've read into the manga? Just so I know where my audience stands. Thanks!

My boyfriend thinks Kaname's better looking. LOL! I really want Yuki and Zero to be together though!!

Well, I've already started writing up the next chapter, so see you soon!! Next chapter, Yuki's POV! But I think it'll shift to Zero's POV, too. I look forward to your reviews cuz this fic is for you to read! They motivate me and really make me happy (I'm also open to constructive criticism). Thanks again for reading even if you don't review!!


	4. Chapter 4: TellTale Heart

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Matsuri Hino.

Thank you for reading. Special thanks to my reviewers:

Twilight Sonnet

MurasakiNeko13

Mie

yukiandzero4ev

yuri-senteria-5

_**!!IMPORTANT Notice (No spoilers, but read if you **__**haven't**__** read Vampire Knight up to chapter 42): **_I was trying to keep from writing too far because I know here in the U.S.A. many haven't read very far unless people read the scanlations or subscribe to Shojo Beat. I'm trying to stay true to the original storyline. So for this story to progress, I need to use elements from the original storyline that may/may not be considered spoilers, but I don't want to risk upsetting/potentially spoiling anything for anyone when they finally catch up to reading the manga.

So, starting in the next chapter, Chapter 5 of this fic, I'm going to have to put spoiler warnings from now on for people who haven't read up to Chapter 42 of Vampire Knight. So, sorry to anyone who hasn't read that far, I respect that, so just come back and read this fic when you have.

But, this chapter has NO SPOILERS so read on! Tee-hee. Oh and Zero's POV is indicated by 0 (Zeros! Lol).

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 4: Tell-Tale Heart**

Dear Diary, what am I to Zero? What is Zero to me? What does that even mean? I know we're best friends, but after Yori-chan asked me it's all I can think about. I've thought it over and the question really is what do we MEAN to each other? This not-so-simple question has a complicated answer, too. I offer Zero my blood not because I'm obligated to, but because I want to…do whatever I can for him. I want to stay by his side. I want to save him. There's so much I want to talk to Zero about, but I don't know what to say. I end up just losing my nerve and get caught staring at him. I know he hates that.

Anyway, it's the first day of Spring Break and the Headmaster has brought us to Aoshima. We're only going to be here three days because we have to get back to Cross Academy and make repairs in both dorms. We're here for supplies, so "father" says, but how convenient it's at a tropical island (that clever Chairman).

It's unbearably HOT here!! I'm sitting here in shorts and a bathing suit top (kinda like a sports bra) constantly fanning myself with a post card. The Headmaster forgot to book a hotel in advance, so we're in an old inn (that looks like a Hawaiian Hut)without air conditioning…and only two beds! Zero won't share with either of us-figures since he has his own room back at the dorm…and since I'm a girl, I can't share with either of them, so luckily they had a cot that Zero can sleep on…but, it must be uncomfortable for him. And it's made him even more edgy. (turns page)

I miss Kaname…but, Zero makes me insecure about my feelings for Kaname…

"Yuki!" I hear from the doorway (The only exit/entrance in the whole room) and I slam my diary shut again. It was the Headmaster. Zero was in the shower. "I have to go out for a little while on business. You and Kiryu-kun will be okay for a few hours won't you? The sun is bright here, so it'd be best if he stayed indoors or in the shade mostly. Even though he wasn't born a vampire and can tolerate sunlight, too much can't be good for him. If too much sun isn't good for _anyone,_ then you know he needs to be careful." He emphasized. I nodded and smiled in comprehension.

Zero came out of the bathroom wearing pants and his loose white t-shirt with the blue rim around the collar. "It's hot, Zero, are you sure you're comfortable like that? Put on a tank top." I suggested. He only glared at me. Maybe he thought he was too pale to be shirtless or something? Or maybe he didn't want to go shirtless around me…"Oh! Zero," I continued, "The Headmaster left on some business. He'll be gone most of the day. Let's go souvenirs shopping! I want to get something for Yori-chan." "And Kaname, I bet," he added dryly. I blushed a little and said, "It's only polite to get gifts for others on vacation. Besides, what if he gets me something?" Zero didn't say anything.

- 0-0-0-0-

Yuki dragged me along from store to store looking for something for Yori. Why the hell didn't she just buy a keychain and get it over with? It was too damn hot for this. I should've told her to just wait for later in the evening, not mid-afternoon.

Yuki stopped to look at some necklaces and I pulled out the list the Headmaster left for me. I hated playing errand-boy. I always ended up carrying Yuki's bags and whatever supplies. This was no different than going into town except Yuki didn't have to be scared here. I could just leave her alone to get the Headmaster's stuff done while she shopped for Kuran…

Yeah, right. I'd just end up worrying about her. "Zero! What do you think of this?" She asked me, holding up some sparkly crystal necklace. I looked at her as if to say "seriously?" I shook my head in disapproval. She frowned at me and moved away from the jewelry aisle. I folded the list up and stuffed it in my back pocket.

"You look bored, Zero." She said sadly. I sighed. _I was supposed to be having fun? _I thought. "C'mon, we're on vacation!" She chirped. I'm glad she was happy, but seriously, with this heat I couldn't even get Shio Ramen. She came up to me, holding a shirt up to my chest. "Yuki, stay in your budget." I warned. It was nice she was thinking of getting something for me, but she didn't have to. "Don't worry, Zero. If you see anything you want, just tell me." She said with the sweetest, brightest smile. I just leaned against a wall with my arms crossed and watched her jump from shelf to shelf, checking out all the little trinkets.

Her brown locks were swooped to the side in a loose bun. Strands of hair fell loosely around the frame of her face. She had the cutest yellow/orange sunset-colored tank top on and tight, thigh-length black shorts…err, I'm not staring. "Zero! I'm done. Thanks for waiting." She said as she held a medium-sized bag at her side. "Finally. We have business to take care of, too." I stated as I handed her the Headmaster's list.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Zero didn't look too good as we continued the trek back to the inn. Of course, the Headmaster's supplier wasn't located near the inn. We had to walk quite a bit before finding what was needed. Poor Zero had to lug the stuff back. I figured the Headmaster didn't just get these supplies locally in order to keep the Academy's secret hidden and the stores we went to were owned or involved business-wise in some way with the Night Class's family members. "As if those aristocrats need more money." Zero had commented, lacing the word "aristocrats" with venom. Aristocrats in public was a euphemism for "vampires." I wish Zero would quit seething, I mean, we're on vacation!

"Are you okay, Zero?" I asked, stopping to try to peer up at his face. His eyes were covered with his bangs. Then, I remembered what the Headmaster had said about getting too much sun: it was extra bright in this tropical location. Oh, no! "Zero, come on, let's take a break in the shade." I pulled him to a nook in the rocks. It was the only shady spot. There aren't very many trees by this beach. The nook was like a small cavern. He set the baggage down in the sand and leaned against the rocky wall. "I'll be right back." I told him and ran off toward the ocean. I took off my top (I was wearing that bathing suit piece underneath) and soaked it with water, then trotted back to Zero.

I placed my cool, soaked top on his forehead. He looked up finally and I could see the tint of a blush cross his cheeks. "Y-Yuki!" He stammered, trying to push my hand that held the cloth in place away. I blushed, too, because of his reaction. "Shut up! I'm not topless! Besides, you over exerted yourself, you should've said you needed a break." I scolded. He slumped down to sit in the sand and I knelt down beside him.

I don't think this cool towel is enough, maybe taking a dip in the ocean would help, but no, the sun was still too bright out. I glanced around nervously, then, placed my hands gently on Zero's cheeks to get him to look me in the eyes. His twilight-colored eyes widened in response. "I think if you drank from me, you'd feel better." I stated. He looked away from me in refusal. My brows knitted together in irritation. In his condition, how could he reject me? Any normal person with heat exhaustion would need to go to a hospital. But, since he's a vampire I figured blood would 'cure' him.

"Just do it!" I argued. I knew what he needed. There was no one on this stretch of the beach and we were hidden in this cavern enough that no one would notice. He moved into position, taking hold of me. I blushed, recalling there was only a thin bathing suit top between me and Zero. He was no longer concerned with that minor detail. He huffed against me in our usual embrace, still trying to fight his vampire instincts as he usually did. His fangs pushed into me and he drank fiercely.

I winced, waiting for the pain to diffuse into euphoria. And it did, the pressure of his fangs softening a little as he became sated. I could feel the blood slide down the front of my body and travel down my left side. My grip was on the neck of Zero's shirt and I unconsciously pulled down on it to help me cope with the sensations soaring through my body. My heart was pounding and I could feel Zero's rapid heartbeat from my hand that was clutching the front of his shirt against his chest.

Suddenly, Zero tore away from me and shoved me. I fell backward and landed on my butt, since he had been supporting my body weight. "Z-Zero?" I uttered, looking up at him with confusion. "Dammit!" He cursed under his breath. My heart raced in my chest. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. This was _not_ what I was expecting from the way things were just going. "Do you want to know what your blood tastes like?!" He suddenly asked, his fist hitting the rocks behind him. I could see he was doing his best to control himself. He was scaring me. I couldn't answer, only look up at him. His eyes held a blood-colored luster, his brows knitted together, and I could see a fang poking out from his upper lip. He was dead serious about what he just asked me and I couldn't find the words to respond. Why now?

"I can taste…" He began, "Your love for Kaname," I was about to object that he was wrong. I didn't want him saying such things again, but he spoke before I could say anything, "Yuki, I can taste your mixed feelings…for me." My eyes widened and my lips parted in shock. What?! I finally spoke up, "D-don't tell me how I feel! Only I know how I feel!" "Yuki, I can taste your confusion! Your blood doesn't lie," He continued, "When I drink from you, lately, I can taste your indecision between us. Your feelings for Kaname are clear, but you're not sure how you feel about me."

-0-0-0-0-

Yuki stared up at me in utter shock, and what I could tell was hurt. I couldn't take it anymore, at that moment! I wasn't trying to hurt her…Just, the way she was clinging to me like that and I could feel the rate of her pulse; I felt myself wanting to get lost in her. I had to stop these feelings! It was wrong, dangerous…I couldn't continue like this, not when she was confused about me. So, is it only when she's with me, intimately entwined with me as I drink her blood, that she has feelings for me? I had to know.

Her face would've been more flushed, I know, if I hadn't just drank from her. She stood up and put her hands against my shoulders, and I let her push me against the rocky wall. I blanched at her words that followed, "What am _I_ to _you_, Zero?!" "I don't want to be the one who confuses you, Yuki." I replied, looking away from her, letting my hair hide my eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul… and I know my body is honest. In me, my light eyes are a dead-giveaway. I usually couldn't look at Yuki after drinking from her. And this was no exception, but I hated that I confused her like that.

I felt her shove me. I saw her pick up the bags she could manage to carry and she began trudging on back to the inn. She should go take a dive in the ocean first! I mean, she had a trail of blood staining her side! I ignored my blood-stained shirt, too, grabbed the remaining bags and trekked after her.

She angrily walked on ahead, ignoring me. I followed ten feet behind her. I felt horrible. Why'd I say those things to her? I can't apologize right now. How can I fix this? What is she to me?...Well, I knew the answer to that without thinking. But, her feelings for Kaname are in the way…But, what do I mean to her?? HUH?! I wanted to shout that at the top of my lungs. I had read in her diary, by accident, that she wasn't exactly sure about what I meant to her...Of course, I didn't get to finish reading the rest of that entry…But, I could taste the mixed feelings she has, there's no denying it. It didn't make me the slightest bit happy she had mixed feelings. Her feelings for Kaname aren't uncertain…

Just because she had mixed feelings didn't mean she felt romantically for me…She couldn't tell how I felt about her by now? Or did she need me to tell her? She has such strong feelings for Kaname, I shouldn't tell her anything… It's better if I don't tell her. I'll only confuse her more, make her suffer more when she doesn't need to. I don't want to force her into a decision. Being friends is easier for her. But, maybe the "just friends" line is already crossed…

When we made it back to the inn, Yuki made a bee-line for the bathroom and slammed the door in my face. I pounded on the door to let me in because I had to rinse the blood out of my shirt before the Headmaster came back. "Kiryu-kun," I heard from behind me. I took off my shirt and simultaneously, Yuki opened the door and snatched my shirt out of my hand and slammed the door shut. "Oh? Is Yuki mad? Did you bully her, Kiryu-kun?" He asked, 

examining the supplies we brought back, not glancing at me for a response. I went over to my bag and pulled out a new shirt to wear.

"Kiryu-kun, I was gone today to get you some vampire hunting equipment especially from this area. There aren't any Level E's or any vampires to hunt in this area, though. But, I think tomorrow there's someone from the Hunter's Society you should talk to." He stated. I nodded in response. I was disappointed there wasn't anything that needed hunting here. I was pissed and would've liked to let off some steam.

Yuki finally came out of the bathroom and the Headmaster obliviously went into the bathroom after her. Of course, there was no reason he should think anything more was going on between me and Yuki other than sibling-like fighting. She didn't look at me and didn't take out her diary either (it would've been too obvious what she would be writing about if she had anyway). With the Headmaster in the next room, there was no way we could talk. I wanted to say, I'm sorry at least, but we let the sun set on our argument and went to sleep. AND I hate this damn cot! Why does the Headmaster get a bed?!

-o-O-o-O-o-

Dear Diary, Tropical Island my foot! Monsoonal weather is making our second day here even more miserable. Zero went out today. The Headmaster said it had something to do with the Hunter's Society, but he wasn't going hunting. Even though I was mad at Zero, I would still worry if he went hunting and I would've followed him if Zero hadn't left early in the morning before I woke up. But, the Headmaster promised Zero would be back and that I had nothing to worry about. If it doesn't rain, we're leaving for the Academy when Zero gets back. We have a lot to do.

(Entry Part II)

Dear Diary, I haven't talked to Zero at all and now that he's back, we're leaving for the Academy. The forecast says tomorrow will be heavy rain with thunder possible. The Headmaster thinks it's best if we leave a day early instead of being trapped on this death-hole of an island and fall behind on our repairs at the Academy. I won't have time to talk to Zero today either, it seems. GOOD! He's a jerk!

-o-o-o-o-

Dear Diary, We're back at the Academy. Everything sucks! I'm a sweaty mess, tired, and Zero's even more irritable-if that's even possible! Now, the Headmaster has asked Zero and I to paint Kaname's room while Yagari Toga, Zero's former master, and the Headmaster fix up things in the Sun Dorms. Ugghh! I wish Yori-chan was here…I don't want to be alone with Zero!!

I covered all the furniture in the room with large sheets to keep any paint from falling on the furniture. The furniture in here is amazing! The Moon Dorm is like an aristocrat's mansion! Sigh, I miss Kaname and being in his room like this doesn't help. We have about 10 days left to paint the bedrooms in the Moon Dorm. I think that's plenty of time. We'll just have to leave the windows open so everything doesn't smell like paint.

I began painting the wall farthest away from Zero. There was honestly nothing for me to say to him. I told him before not to tell me weird things about being able to tell who I was in love with by tasting my blood. That was perverted and made me feel like I was being spied on! I wonder what Zero's thinking. He's avoiding me, too. I wasn't paying attention to my footing, too lost in thought, and I tripped over an unopened can of paint. I nearly cried out of frustration and for my clumsiness. Zero ran over to me and asked, "Are…you okay?" "I'll live." I muttered and kept painting.

I felt a tug on my wrist and suddenly, Zero spun me around to face him. I pushed against his chest, "No, Zero, I already know what you're going to say." "No you don't!" He said and pushed me against the wall so I couldn't get away from him. "Yuki, I'm sorry!" He blurted. I stopped fidgeting, but kept my head turned away from him. I spoke, trying to fight back the tightening of my throat and the tears threatening to fall from my eyes, "I told you. You don't know how I feel! I don't care what you say. And-" "And, you don't like me peering into you." He finished. "I don't want you talking about my feelings! They're my feelings and I can't help how I feel and…" My voice trailed off. I lost my composure and completely burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands and tried to control my sobs. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

Zero tilted my chin upward. He flicked his thumb across my cheeks to wipe away my tears, placing his hand over my eyes as he softly said, "Silly. You always get worked up over nothing. I was wrong to say what I did to you. It's alright that you haven't made up your mind. I just don't want to be the one who causes you pain, Yuki. I told you, you can treat me however you want to because I owe my life to you. I don't want you to be upset when you're with me." I could see the concerned, sincere expression on his face between his fingers. He slid his hand off my face and started to walk back to finish painting the wall, but I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't leave without telling me, like you did yesterday! How did I know you were just going to talk to someone from the Hunter's Society and not hunt a vampire?! Remember, Zero, you're obligated to tell me!" "Sorry, Yuki, but I am a vampire hunter. It was just business." He replied casually. I didn't release my hold on him.

Suddenly, Zero leaned down, pressing our foreheads together. I smiled and closed my eyes. It felt like our relationship was back to old times, without the complications; just best friends. The only difference now is that he talks to me a lot more than he used to. I cracked open my eyes to peek at Zero's face. His eyes were hidden by his hair….and he was leaning down closer to me! What? Our lips were nearly touching! My arms loosened around him and he suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed himself away from me, holding me away at arms length. "Sorry," he said looking down at the floor, "I just said I didn't want to be the one who confuses you." "…" I didn't know what to say. "We better get back to work." He suggested and he went back to painting as if nothing happened….Well, nothing did happen, but…I secretly wished deep down that something had.

Zero and I finished painting and went back to our dorms.

-o-o-o-

Dear Diary, everyone returned from break today. Zero and I were there to greet everyone and check to make sure everyone that returned was accounted for. I was so happy to see Yori-chan and was glad to give her my present: A ceramic picture frame decorated with the word "Best Friends." She adored it and had suggested taking a picture to put in it. I made a mental note to get a picture with Zero, too. I think the last time he and I took a picture together was on our first day of high school….My heart uncontrollably pounded in my chest at the sight of Kaname. I hadn't seen him in two weeks!!

Kaname thanked me for painting his room and said he was "sorry" I had to do such a thing. I told him I didn't mind at all. Then, he handed me a gift. I was so happy, I thought I'd faint. I could feel Zero glaring at us from behind me…Kaname got me a glass jewelry box. It was beautiful! And it played music!! Aww! I'm playing it now as I write in you, Dear Diary. I gave Kaname his gift at the Headmaster's office. He had to meet with the Headmaster anyway and my gift was kind of too big to give in front of everyone. I got Kaname a glass chess set. "I know you already have one, but this one is hand blown! Looks like we had the same idea to get each other gifts made of glass." I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm from the blush creeping into my cheeks. Kaname was delighted and gave me a hug as a thank you. I would give him a gift every day if it meant he could hug me like that…

I closed my diary and stuffed it in its usual place. I needed to give Zero his present. When we were shopping back in Aoshima, while he was busy looking through some books, I dashed off really quick to something that caught my eye. I hadn't known what to get Zero, but I noticed it back in the jewelry aisle. I got him a new set of earrings. He only has like two pairs anyway. These were similar in style to the ones he had now, silver, but just what I wanted for him.

I knocked lightly at Zero's door (it was the only place he could be at this hour) before saying "I'm coming in." But, when I opened the door, Zero wasn't there.

-0-o-0-To be continued…Next night!-0-o-0-

A/N: I know what I want to happen in this story, so it's really going to pick up from now on. I want to use elements from the original story, but not to the point where it's a rip off because then this fic would just be a copy of what happens in the manga. I hope you really like what I do with this story as you read on. Next chapter, KANAME's POV!! ;-) Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Strategy

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino.

SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter may contain events/situations/elements that may be considered spoilers. Read on at your own risk or please bookmark this fic for when you catch up.

And as I read the chapters as they come out, then I'm sure there will be parts I'll want to use if they fit the purpose of my story.

Thank you for reading! Special Thanks to my reviewers:

Twilight Sonnet

Szahara again

Yuri-senteria-5

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 5: Strategy**

"Seiren, do you know the Queen is the most powerful piece on the chess board?"

"I think so." Seiren simply said. "But, the knight is the only piece that can be in position to attack a king, queen, bishop, or a rook without being reciprocally attacked by that piece." I stated, thinking aloud rather than actually talking to anyone. I continued to absently play chess with Seiren on the new glass chess set Yuki had given me. I caressed the slender neck of the frosted Queen with my middle finger as I held it between my thumb and fore-finger as I thought of my next move. I still preferred my standard black and white set, but that one was set up a certain way…

Besides, I can't stab my envelope opener through glass. I wouldn't dream of even damaging the chess set Yuki gave me, of course. Seiren spoke just above a whisper, "But, the king is the piece that needs protecting." "I prefer to protect the queen." I replied with a smile. "Yes, but the game can continue if you lose your queen." She stated. "That is true, but the queen is the most…useful…to me." I said as I won the game.

"You win again, Kaname-sama."

"So, it would seem."

"Just like you to be modest."

"Goodnight, Seiren," I continued with a sigh, "It seems we're having an uninvited visitor tonight, so don't be alarmed. You can just stay in your room." She looked at me with a knowing expression.

I entered my room and said coldly, "I knew I sensed something unpleasant. What are you doing here unannounced?" "I want to know what you want with her, Kuran." He demanded. "You're quite impatient aren't you? Getting right to the point, Kiryu. Well, you really have nothing to worry about when it comes to Yuki and me. I only want to protect her, so much so that I even let you… be her shield," I stoically replied, "But, I wonder if you'll be permitted to be around her for much longer due to your bloodlust." Kiryu didn't say a word to me. Instead, he pulled the Bloody Rose on me and held it to my head. I knew those words would sting him. He looked at me with such anger in his eyes.

"Would you put that away? It's dangerous for both of us." I ordered. "I'll shoot you before you can even lay a finger on me." He threatened. I think I was controlling myself rather well considering how impudent he was being. He really was a nuisance. I tolerate his existence because Yuki would be saddened if I killed him and it would be problematic if he died right now. 

However, I really was at my limit. I've had to watch the two of them grow closer and closer. And me, being unable to be close to Yuki like I want to when she's the most precious girl in the world to me. "I can see it in your eyes, how much you truly despise me. The feeling is mutual," I continued, "I think we have another feeling in common. You also want to protect Yuki. And because you will never betray her, I'm going to extend your life."

"So it's true then?" He asked me, not letting his guard down, and not removing the cold gun from my temple. "I spoke with someone at the Hunter's Society," he said narrowing his eyes at me, "they said if I received some of your blood, I could keep from descending to a Level E." "You know, if you had just partaken of Shizuka Hio's remains that I left for you, you wouldn't even have to be here right now," I added, "I pity you. But, I envy your ability to protect the girl you love." He involuntarily flinched. I spoke again, this time in a low whisper, "I wonder though, if you will still want Yuki after I turn her into a vampire."

The gun went off.

I smashed him against the wall. Luckily, I knew what he was going to do and was able to dodge the bullet. I didn't make it unharmed, though. The bullet grazed me. Crimson dripped from my wound onto Kiryu's shirt collar. His eyes instantly glowed with a blood-colored luster. "You can't hide it nor can you deny it…your desire for blood." I taunted. He furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth at me. He was still resisting the thirst…and me.

"I'll never let you turn her into a beast, if it's the last thing I do." He vowed. I wanted to laugh at his ignorance, but I wasn't so cruel. He had a fistful of the front of my silk shirt as if he was going to punch me. "The only reason I won't tear you to shreds right now is for Yuki's sake." I reminded. "Stop using her against me!" He shouted. "I'm only leaving Yuki in your care, temporarily, Kiryu." I stated, my voice menacing and low. "You never shut up." He growled. I grabbed him and threw him across the room. He fired at me several times, but I was too fast. Those powers I obtained from Shizuka Hio really came to my advantage now. I was glad I had gained some control over them.

I was upon him in the blink of an eye, his gun pointed at the wall behind me, and my hand was around his throat. He didn't falter at all and continued to glare and bare his fangs at me. It seemed futile to try to instill fear in him. "Yuki's fought so hard to keep you from falling to a Level E." I said. "There's no reason for her to sacrifice herself anymore, then." He seethed. "That's right. That is why, now you must drink from me." With that said, I let him pull me closer to him and he bit into the side of my neck without restraint.

I watched him impatiently from my seat across from him. He was struggling against the feeling of my blood melting into him and was simultaneously convulsing into his transformation into a Level C. "What's…happening…to…me?" He asked between ragged breaths. "Kiryu, you were told that drinking of my pureblood would slow your descent into a Level E. However, you are indefinitely saved from falling to a Level E now, since I drank the blood of your maker, Shizuka Hio, and now you have drank of my pureblood as well. You are now officially a vampire, the thing you hate most. Ironic, is it not? Trust me. It is better this way, now I won't have to worry about whether or not you can protect Yuki." His pained expression was unchanged at the news.

My room was a wreck: holes in the wall, curtains shredded, and furniture knocked over and broken. I felt badly because I know Yuki and the Headmaster had just bothered to make repairs to this room. "Because of your anti-vampire weapon, my wounds aren't healing right away. And I'm annoyed you bit me so viciously." Kiryu slammed his back against the wall as he forced himself to sit up. His arms were wrapped around himself and he looked angrily at me and spoke with clenched teeth, not hiding the irritation in his voice, "Stop complaining. You'll live." "And so will you now. Do not forget I am the one who has allowed you to live…by giving you my blood as well." I stated calmly. "…" He didn't respond, only continued to breathe heavily in the corner of the room. "You need to be going now. All the commotion and scent of my blood have no doubt been sensed by everyone in the dorm. Besides, Yuki must be looking for you. You should leave through the window." I suggested.

I saw my precious girl the next evening as she escorted us to class as usual. I lingered behind a little to talk to her. "What is with the worried expression, Yuki?" I sweetly asked. I lightly felt the ends of her hair. "Well," she began, but looked down at the floor instead. "You can tell me, Yuki." I assured. She looked back up at me with her beautiful eyes. My brown eyed girl continued to speak, "It's just I couldn't find Zero last night and he showed up late to class. He's not here right now either." "There's no reason for you to worry about me anymore." Kiryu said as he approached from behind her and placed a hand on her head. He briefly glanced at me, but didn't remove his hand. I smiled gingerly at Yuki, "Don't worry yourself. Take care, Yuki." I walked to class.

After classes, Yuki and Kiryu were back to escort us to our dorms. I leaned down to Yuki and whispered, "I would like to talk to you later. Alone. I will go to visit the Headmaster. Wait for me?" The usual blush colored her soft, lovely cheeks and she nodded. "Goodnight, Kaname-senpai." She breathed. "Please, do not be so formal with me. It makes me lonely. See you later." I told her, fondling the ends of her silky hair once more. Kiryu came up protectively behind her. I had made sure one of the night class students diverted his attention long enough for me to talk to Yuki. I was mildly annoyed that after what I had done for him, he still continued to act insolently toward me. It can't be helped.

I looked over my shoulder as I entered the gate toward the Moon Dorm. I watched Yuki stare after me and I smiled at her.

From my window, I watched her pensively follow after Kiryu. It didn't bother me. Soon, she will be mine. And I will make Kiryu hate me even more.

-0-o-0-

A/N: Yeah, sorry this is a short chapter again. I am going to be busy working and moving, so I'm trying to update as much before school starts. I wanted this chapter to only be narrated by Kaname, so this is why I ended it here. There's so much I want Zero to narrate in the next chapter, but there are certain things I only want Yuki to narrate, so it will shift accordingly. Sorry I can't devote a whole chapter to either one again just yet. But, just so you know, whenever I start a chapter, I already have the next one planned in my mind. Thank you for reading! I appreciate you staying with me, my readers, you keep me going! Please stay tuned…


	6. Chapter 6:Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. This is just an infatuated fan's expression of love for the manga. ;-)

SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter may contain events/situations/elements that may be considered spoilers.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

yuri-senteria-5

wolveFangs

xDemonFlowerx

TwilightSonnet

MurasakiNeko13

Szahara again

Yuki3364

Thank you for reading!

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 6: Confession**

After my meeting with Kuran, I lugged myself back to my room, leaning against the walls for support as I pulled myself to my room. I felt like I was dying, but I knew that must be a side-effect of the transformation. While I was relieved I was no longer going to fall to a Level E, I wondered what Kaname's real intentions are for saving me.

I had gone to the Moon Dorm intent on causing a physical fight with Kuran, seeing as how after what the Hunter's Society told me, I knew I wouldn't be able to receive his blood easily. And I wanted to confront him about his intentions with Yuki. I didn't expect much of an answer from him. It was rash of me to confront him, but I thought it was as perfect a time as any with the way Yuki was feeling torn about us, my desire to protect her, and how I've been wondering for a long time what he wants with her.

I made it back to my room, flinging open the door only to find Yuki asleep on my bed. I knew she would've been looking for me and I guess she figured there was no point to running around searching, since I'd end up back here. I couldn't face her right now though, not the way I was feeling. I closed my door as quietly as possible and dragged myself to the guest room in the Headmaster's personal living space. As much as I hated the Headmaster at times, I knew he wouldn't bother me or question me if he found me there.

I cleaned myself up, letting the lukewarm water wash over me. I wondered for how much longer I'd be feeling terrible. What really mattered to me about having to drink that bitter blood of Kuran is Yuki won't have to sacrifice herself for me anymore. But, I really can't stand that arrogant pureblood. I would've preferred to beat him to a pulp and drink his blood, but I wouldn't have been able to explain that to Yuki. What bothered me the most was the way he kept using Yuki against me. He didn't need to rub my feelings for her in my face. I don't feel guilty for the way I feel about her. I am alive because of _her_. I protect her because _I _want to. I drank his blood _for her_.

I woke up late, which I anticipated because of the rough night I had. I imagine I felt like someone with a bad hangover. In class, I saw Yuki glance back at me. I knew she knew it wasn't the time to ask where I had been. I knew she'd talk to me during patrol later.

-o-O-o-O-o-

I dashed from Zero's room to the stables. Hope filled me as I caught a glimpse of White Lily. He often napped here and since no one could get close enough to that White Lily it kept people away. As I approached closer, I realized that if I had found Zero here, it meant he wanted to be alone. But, I didn't care about that. I would happily make him angry if it meant I knew he was safe. (Besides, he's easily angered anyway). Panic rose in me, my heart thudding in my chest from running around and discovering Zero wasn't here.

I ran passed the Moon Dorm, thinking of going inside, but Kaname's words echoed in my mind, warning me not to go there alone. Besides, if Zero went there he was asking for trouble. I continued my search to the Headmaster's quarters, but no Zero. I was close to having a serious panic attack. I couldn't catch my breath and my heart wouldn't stop pounding. Why was I so worried about him at this moment? He promised me he would never do something like this, but this is just like him to disappear without any notice…

I continued my desperate search to find him after calming down a little. I re-checked the school grounds just in case he suddenly showed up. I glanced at the gate that blocked the road heading to town. I wouldn't dare go searching for Zero alone in town. Not this late at night either. I would have if I wasn't too afraid to. I had this stupid childish fear about leaving school grounds. I guess it's not ridiculous I feel that way because every time I go into town I remember ten years ago…

As a last resort, I decided to wait for Zero in his room, that way he couldn't avoid me. But, I was so exhausted from running around and emotionally drained that I involuntarily fell asleep in his bed. I awoke with a start suddenly. I glanced out the window and it was still pitch-black out. I remained lying on Zero's bed, worrying about him, and just praying he would return to me. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting back tears and any anger I felt at him for disappearing. I didn't care. I just wanted him back! I buried my face in his pillow. It smelled like Zero…I clutched the pillow tightly…and fell asleep to that comforting scent.

I went to class late, slinking to my desk, and hoping my teacher wouldn't notice. Yori-chan did of course. "Are you alright? Your eyes are puffy." She stated. "Yeah, I just didn't sleep well." I whispered in response. Suddenly, Zero waltzed in halfway through the lecture. I sighed with relief. I couldn't wait to drill him later.

I didn't get an opportunity to talk to him during school. He just looked at me from a distance with an assuring glance, his dusk-colored eyes telling me not to worry. Something seemed different about him. He looked…good. I mean, he always looked good, but he looked _good_. Like his vampire-beautifulness was standing out or something. He radiated with a powerful aura that I could sense standing across the room from him. Hmm…I wondered if I could get him to drink my blood later…I shook my head, trying not to blush, and attempted to focus on the lecture to push those thoughts away. I glanced over my shoulder and he was glaring at me with furrowed brows now. OMG, I think he caught me staring at him!…Be still my beating heart…

I finally got the chance to interrogate him during night class instructions. "Why did you say that I won't have to worry about you anymore?" I asked as I pulled onto his the sleeve of his uniform jacket as he walked ahead of me. "Because you don't." He replied. He didn't look back at me and continued to climb up the stairs to the roof of the instruction building. I couldn't hold back anymore. I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to meet me eye to eye, "What happened to you last night, Zero? Remember what I told you? You're obligated to tell me where you go. I trust you, but then you disappear! Don't you know how worried I get?!" "I was obligated to tell you whenever I left when you had the promise to keep. But, you won't have to kill me anymore because I will never fall to a Level E." He replied calmly.

"That's really optimistic of you that you won't fall to a Level E, I'm glad you won't let yourself think that way, but I'll still worry about you if you leave like that because if something happened to you-" He interrupted me, "I told you, you need to have more faith in me. Don't worry so much." "Zero. You know what I mean. I'm saying-" He cut me off again, "What _are_ you saying?" He asked. His violet eyes were intense as he piercingly stared me right in the eyes.

"Stop interrupting and I'll tell you! I'm saying that I worry about you because I care about you."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Because, you're my best friend."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean? That's not a good enough reason?"

"Never mind. Just let go will you?" He said with a sigh and yanked my hand off of his tie. His expression seemed disappointed. "What's wrong with you? You seem different. You still haven't told me where you went or why I don't have to worry about you so much!!" I called after him as he started walking away.

When we escorted the night class back toward the dorm, I was so surprised that Kaname had told me to speak with him alone. I can't imagine what about. I was nervous, my palms were sweaty, and my heart was pounding. I guess by the time he came by to talk to the Headmaster, Zero would be in his own dorm. I know if Zero knew Kaname wanted to talk to me alone, he'd never let me.

I followed behind Zero as we headed back to report to the Headmaster. He still hadn't explained himself to me, but all that consumed my mind right now was what did Kaname want to talk about? We stood in the hallway outside the Headmaster's office after our report. "Are you going straight to your dorm now?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me and replied, "Yes. I told you not to worry." I sighed heavily and reminded, "You still haven't told me why I shouldn't worry about you."

He turned to me, placed his hands on my shoulders, and spoke seriously while looking me directly in the eyes, "Yuki, I can take care of myself. I have no intentions on giving up anymore. You're the only one I'd give up my life for if I have to protect you because you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. I only want to return the favor of what you've done for me." He patted me on the head, then said "goodnight" as he walked off to his dorm. I stood there staring dumbly as I watched him walk away. After saying something like that to me and then walking away so casually…It was just like him! But, I think he's wrong to give up his life for me. I somehow didn't feel I deserved a sentiment as strong as that.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" I heard from behind me. I recognized that velvety voice as Kaname's. I spun around and stuttered nervously, "N-nothing. Why?" "You seem tense. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me." He stated. "I'm not afraid." I said with a smile. "Care to walk with me?" He asked as he placed an arm around my shoulders. How could I refuse?

His tall frame leaned against mine as we walked down the hall. His strong arm still rested on my shoulders. I admired him for a moment; his short chocolate-tresses framing his handsome face, his dreamy eyes, and the perfect outline of his features. He is so flawless. Why he wanted to talk to me alone like this was eating at me as we continued to walk down the hall. "Is this about Zero?" I suddenly asked. I covered my mouth suddenly realizing how rude it must've been for me to ask something like that, especially since I knew how he felt about Zero. "I'm sorry," I quickly said, "It's just he was acting strange and now you want to talk to me." "You're a smart girl, Yuki," He spoke calmly, "and a kind girl. But, you're being cruel right now to mention him. I used to visit you all the time and we would spend time together just like this. Then, the time came when you began talking about another boy. I know you're worried about him. It's very kind of you, but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

I looked down at the floor. I felt badly for mentioning Zero, but this sudden meeting with Kaname wasn't ordinary. "Well, I will be honest with you then, since you asked," he continued, "Part of my wanting to talk to you concerns Kiryu, but I have something more important to tell you." I peered up at him. He did not turn to look at me though. He kept his gaze straight forward as we absently walked down the empty halls of the Headmaster's private living space. He spoke again, "I don't want my Dear Girl to be around a threat like Kiryu." "He's not a threat!" I defended. He looked at me and gently smiled at me. He continued to speak in a calm tone, "His bloodlust and potential to falling to a Level E was a threat, Yuki. However, you don't have to worry anymore because I've saved him indefinitely."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Saving Zero was always what I'd hoped for and what I was willing to sacrifice myself for. "Your eyes tell me you don't believe me." He stated with a half-smile. "How?" I asked. He touched the strands of my hair that framed my face, as he often did. He cupped the side of my cheek and stated softly, "I am a pureblood. Receiving my blood has saved him. Coursing through me is the blood closest to the original vampires, Yuki. That is how I was able to save him." So, that's where Zero disappeared to, I concluded. No wonder he didn't tell me.

"I can tell by your expression you've figured everything out. Now that that's out of the way, I have something I really want to tell you. Something I think you've always known, but I've never told you straight out. Yuki, I love you more than anything in the world." He embraced me and I was so shocked I just stood there. Those were the words I've always longed to hear. But, he's part of a different world than mine. He still seems out of my reach, even though he's holding me and telling me his feelings for me. Is it okay for me to love him?

"I know this must be sudden for you," He said sweetly. "You don't have to have an answer for me right away, but, Yuki, will you be my girl?" My heart was pounding in my chest and he was holding me so close I was afraid he could feel it. He's not human, so he could probably sense it anyway…We're different, but it doesn't matter. I was blushing profusely. I didn't know how to react, what to do! What was he thinking of my reaction?! "I-I…" I stammered. "Do you need some time, Yuki?" He asked so tenderly. I shook my head. No. I knew how I felt and blurted it out, "I love you, from back then and even now! I don't care that you're a vampire…and you saved me 10 years ago!"

-o-o-o-

But, there's so much about our relationship that is so unresolved. Can I really move on…if I don't know my past? I've been wondering, Dear Diary, if Kaname has anything to do with my past. Why was he there to save me that snowy stormy night? He asked me to be his girl…

I closed my diary. I haven't given a definite answer to being his girl, but I did tell him I loved him. So…does this mean we're dating now? I don't know. I have to talk to Zero….

-0-0-0-

Yuki was quiet all day. I hope she's not mad at me for not telling her everything. Our friendship has made a lot of progress, but here I am not telling her things again. I sighed rather audibly and Yuki looked up at me with her cinnamon eyes. We were waiting for the night class to come out of their dorm. "I know you hate this part of the day." She said as she looked down at the floor. "You've been acting weird. Are you okay?" I asked, but just then Kuran came up to us. "Did you forget what I asked you, Yuki?" I heard him say to her. I stoically eyed him. "I-uh," She stammered and blushed as usual. "Oh, Kiryu," he addressed, "You should probably know that I confessed my feelings to Yuki. I've asked her to be my girl. Now, I will also protect her…but as her lover." I hated how he was casually bringing up such a serious topic like this…and trying to rub it in my face.

My gaze immediately shifted to Yuki. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" He asked, acting innocent. "Don't look at me so worriedly." He stated. "Kaname-sama, classes are starting." Ruka said as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I must be going. I will talk to you after classes, Yuki." He said and walked on.

Now that we were alone, I waited patiently for Yuki to start spilling. "I was gonna tell you…that last night Kaname confessed his feelings to me." "And? What did you say to him?" I asked, trying not to cringe. I really really really hate that guy. I was doing my best to control myself because what concerned me was what his intentions were for her. I still wasn't sure, but I was going to protect Yuki no matter what. She looked so worried, like she needed my approval. I sighed and finally relieved the pressure off of her by saying, "Yuki, your feelings for him. I know you like him, it's okay…if you want to be with him." I knew I didn't stand a chance against her feelings for Kaname, so I decided to be there for her as her best friend is what she needed right now. "Zero-" I interrupted her. " But, just know this. I will never allow you to become a vampire. I won't let him do that to you. Even if that makes Kuran my enemy and even if you hate me for it."

-O-o-O-o-To be Continued...-O-o-O-o-

A/N: Woo. This chapter was hard to write and took me longer than I wanted. But, I have the next couple of days off, so I will be working on the next chapter(s). I can't wait for what I have in store for you guys, a nice twist in this cosmopolitan! ZeroxYuki fans don't hate me yet ;-). Thanks for reading! You can check my profile for status on my fics. Until next time, take care!


	7. Chapter 7: Deepest Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. This is just an infatuated fan's expression of love for the manga. ;-)

MAJOR SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter DOES contain events/situations/elements that are spoilers.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Chiashe

VampireKnightLover

Twilight Sonnet

Szahara again

MurasakiNeko13

yuri-senteria-5

_**Lemon Warning**_: This chapter contains a lemon towards the end (more like a sprite, lime, or a twist.lol.). But, it's nothing to even change the rating over. I'm too shy to get graphic, so I think it should only make you blush. I'm just giving you a heads up and I'll label it. It's meant to be an expression of love, nothing raunchy or obscene. If you'd like to skip it, then avoid the -0-o-O-0-o- and continue reading at:-0-o-O-0-o-End Scene-0-o-O-0-o-:.

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 7: Deepest Desire**

I didn't think that if I became Kaname's girl that I'd have to become a vampire. I guess eventually I would have to or else just be with him for the rest of my life because he'd outlive me…forever. But, I also didn't want to betray Zero like that. But, Zero was a vampire, too and I thought of becoming a vampire before to save him…by letting Shizuka Hio drink my blood, then I could be the same as him. And I think I would be stronger. My world began with Kaname, so he is everything to me.

Dear Diary, what am I worrying about?! Kaname's never asked me to become a vampire! After night class instructions, he talked to me a little bit, but I was too nervous to really hold a conversation. Just by standing in front of that man, my heart pounded uncontrollably, and tonight was no exception. But, since he confessed his feelings, it was even worse! Anyway, he had to return to his dorm, which temporarily put my predicament on pause.

I know I thought that if that even if my past is empty that I'm not afraid. But, the truth, Dear Diary is that I am afraid. I don't know what my past could be like. And, does Kaname have anything to do with my past? He's erased my memories before trying to protect me when I followed Zero as he confronted Maria Kurenai (possessed by Shizuka Hio at the time). Would he have done that ten years ago to protect me? Why was he there on that snowy mountain? Do I love him because he saved me, so I have this elevated idea of him? And although he and I are different, it doesn't matter that he's a vampire to me. I'd love him even if he was human. So, I desire to be with Kaname…I really want to believe in him.

But, Dear Diary, Zero is important to me, too. Ever since I met him four years ago and he was hurt, I wanted to cherish him. Zero is precious to me, but we are like siblings…childhood friends—best friends. What does Zero think of me? Sometimes I think he has feelings for me, but then he acts like he usually does around me. And Kaname did confess his feelings straight out to me…Zero never took initiative, but maybe that's my fault.

There's still too much I'm not sure of, Dear Diary, but what I have decided is I need to ask Kaname about my past, if he knows anything. I don't want to let Kaname down, but before I can pursue any kind of relationship with him and to be able to grow as a person, then I have to ask him. I'm just afraid he will avoid the question….

I closed my diary. I bit my bottom lip nervously. How could I ask him? And how can I let him know that if he is involved that my feelings won't change for him? Going to the Moon Dorm alone was too dangerous…I decided to sleep on it.

"The more I think about it, the more worried I get." I thought aloud. "What are you worried about?" Yori-chan asked from behind me. I jumped and my eyes widened as she startled me. I didn't think anyone was listening! "We need to get to class or you'll have more to worry about." She said. I followed behind her and then I saw Zero coming around the corner. "Oh, Kiryu-kun didn't sleep in today. How rare." Yori-chan commented. "Good morning." I said to him with a smile. He was stoic as usual and simply said, "Morning." Zero hadn't said anything to me after warning that he wouldn't let me become a vampire last night. He just walked away from me. I knew he was dead serious, but he was talking to me, so that was a good sign. He really was handling himself well considering everything with Kaname.

I spoke too soon because all of a sudden Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Aido, and Kain of the Night Class were standing in front of me. "This is an order sent by President Kuran. Please let us follow and protect you, Yuki-sama." Kain said as he knelt down in front of me. What was with the formal honorific?! "I'm not sure what Kaname-sempai told you, but please, think of the situation. Everyone is staring." I said bowing and hinting politely that they didn't have to do this. " Stop complaining, Cross Yuki (-sama Rima interjected) Because the 'pureblood king' Kaname-sama has asked us to look after you because he has chosen you as his special one. Therefore, we must treat you specially, too. It is our pride as nobles that a mere human like you would not understand." Aido stated sternly. "Just ignore them. Let's get going." Zero stated. "What did you do to make them do this to you?" Yori-chan asked me. I didn't say anything. It was too complicated to explain.

In class, I was so uncomfortable knowing the Night Class was standing guard outside. "Just give up," Zero said from his seat behind me, speaking low, "It's your fault for getting close to that person." I glanced behind me. Zero's chin rested on the palm of his hand, his elbow propped on the top of his desk as he leaned on his arm. "Remember what I said to you yesterday…If he thinks of doing that…I will…" He let his voice trail off. I knew what he meant and I could tell he was doing his best to control his temper.

I finally conjured up whatever courage I had and asked Aido-sempai to take me to visit Kaname in the Moon Dorm, instead of attending class. He reluctantly escorted me to Kaname's room. "There's a reason Kaname-sama is treating a regular human like you so special is because he probably knows clearly what is going to happen to you." Aido suddenly said on our way to the Moon Dorm. He was looking over his shoulder at me as we continued to walk. "Don't be rude to Kaname-sama." He added.

"Thank you, Aido. You are relieved of your duties for now." Kaname excused him in a very authoritative tone. Aido walked away casually with his hands in his pockets. Kaname shut the door behind me as we entered his room. He sat in a fancy sofa by the window. "Come here, Yuki," He beckoned with an outstretched hand, "I finally get to see you." I didn't budge. I was too nervous. "You don't have to worry about anything now. Come here." He said gently. I hesitantly made my way to sit beside him. "You came here to talk to me?" He asked, his tone so kind compared to the tone he used to speak with his contemporaries. I knew he treated me special, but, "Why me?" I continued, "No matter what, I don't feel like I match you. And your personality seems to have become more evil lately with the way you treat Zero and just now with Aido-sempai." "My character has always been evil," He said nonchalantly, "It's just that you haven't noticed." His eyes were closed and he was looking away from me, a slight smile gracing his lips. "Could you please tell the night class they don't have to follow me around?" I requested. "But, Yuki, I just want to protect you." He replied.

I took a deep breath and said, "I know you're trying to protect me, but instead I feel you're being cruel by trying to keep me as an ignorant child. Since I know you would do anything to protect me, I'm starting to think you have something to do with my missing past." His smile faded for a moment, then returned, and he didn't say anything. "I'm right then! You have to tell me, please! I can't live like this!" I pleaded. "It's better if you don't know yet, Yuki." He said as he leaned in closer to me. He cupped my cheek, my thin strands of hair nestled between his fingers. "No! I can't move on unless I know my past," I continued, "Please, Kaname, I won't hate you! I promise, I could never hate you!" "Then prove it to me," he huskily replied as he slinked his arms around my waist, "Become my lover." My eyes widened in shock. Why this…to say that…to go this far…. "Stop it! Did you think if you said that I would back off?!" I said, my voice high and shaky. I pushed at his arms to let me go.

"Become my lover and I will tell you your past. I need to know that no matter what you won't hate me. I'm afraid to lose you, Yuki. I've only ever wanted to protect you." He stated. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me! I was so surprised that I didn't react at first, but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His lips were soft and he kissed me so tenderly. It was a chaste, but long kiss. I broke the kiss, pulling away from him, but he still held me. I leaned back against the arm of the sofa, placing the back of my hand against my forehead, and closing my eyes. I sighed. "Yuki?" He murmured softly. I cracked open my eyes to look at him, a blush creeping in my cheeks, and I whispered, "I knew you'd try to get away with it like this. I don't want to live like an ignorant child anymore. I thought if I didn't forget all you'd done for me…it would be enough…But, I still want to know my past and how you were involved."

He leaned his head against my chest and lay on me, his body at my side so that he wasn't lying on top of me. I placed my arms around his broad shoulders. He propped himself up and he huskily asked me, "Yuki, will you become a vampire and live the long flow of time with me?" His lips brushed against the front of my neck. My eyes were wide and my body jolted. "K-Kaname?" Was all I could muster. My heart was pounding. I felt confused…and my feelings turned to tears. This is my dearest wish, at least I thought so.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to pierce me, and I felt a single tear streak down my cheek. "Forgive me," He said as he gently wiped the tear away with the back of his hand. "I went too far…I won't do anything. I'm sorry I frightened you." "Kaname…I…" I couldn't even put words together. I wasn't sure if he was serious about what he asked me. "You should return to the day world now." He said with a soft smile. He stood up and saw me out.

"Where were you?" Zero asked me as I entered supplementary class. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. "I visited Kaname to try to confront him about my past." I said softly as I took my seat beside Zero. _Maybe I should've taken Zero with me to the Moon Dorm and things wouldn't have escalated like that. I mean, nothing really happened_, _but what if Kaname had bitten me? _I thought. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you. It's not safe to go there by yourself." He scolded. His fine facial features weren't twisted angrily though. Instead, he looked concerned. "Well, he got away without answering my question anyway." I said with a sigh. The teacher stepped in, "No talking. Let's begin."

-0-0-0-

I really didn't want to patrol tonight. I know Yuki wanted to talk more, but we had those supplementary classes. It was our fault we needed to take them. I wasn't too happy that she went to the Moon Dorm alone. I wondered how Kuran got away without answering her questions about her past. That manipulative pureblood probably just talked his way out of it and with the way he and I hate each other, there's no chance he'd tell me about it. Where Yuki was concerned, he and I had that in common. But, he was so possessive of her. I hated the way he tried to make me feel, trying to exert his power or superiority over me when he had nothing on me, and using Yuki against me like she was my weakness. I hated the position he put me in: he expects me to protect Yuki with my life and then let him have her.

The only reason I haven't told Yuki how I feel about her is because it wouldn't be fair to her. She needed to work out her feelings for Kaname for herself and she didn't need me jumbling her up. She was having doubts about him anyway now because he has something to do with her missing past. If he continued treating her this way and being too forceful, then she will see that arrogant pureblood for what he really is. Right now, all Yuki needs from me is my friendship and support. I only have her best interests in mind and I swear I will protect her from him. "Zero!" Yuki called as she jogged over to me, "I know this is bad timing, but will you come with me to face Kaname, so I don't let myself be evaded?" Of course, I complied.

Kuran asked Aido and the others to walk ahead of him to class as he stayed behind to talk to us. "Yuki, it really wasn't necessary to bring Kiryu with you," he said gently, "It's rather cruel, since you know how I feel about him." "I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai, I forcefully brought Zero here with me to keep me from evading you. I won't run away or back down. Please I want to know my past." She said desperately. Kuran's dark eyes shifted toward me, then back at Yuki. He smiled at her sweetly again. He fiddled with her hair as he said, "I told you the conditions for me to tell you your past and you haven't complied." Yuki turned about three shades of red. She looked up at him with the most determined expression. She spoke softly in almost in tears, "That again. Why do you insist…? You're being cruel, Kaname-sempai. I could never hate you because you've always been there for me. I believe that whatever you're keeping from me is for my own good, but I can't move forward if I don't know my past!" "You really want to know, even if the hidden truth is drenched in blood?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes. She nodded. "I will tell you, but commit yourself to me first. Right now is not a good time to tell you your past, though. Not here and not with that look of fear you have, Yuki." He stated.

I watched them worriedly. I could see he was just playing with her. Oh, I believed that he would eventually tell her, but only after he got what he wanted from her. I knew Yuki could see right through his game, but she also desperately wanted to know her past (I recalled that diary entry I had accidently came upon: _Dear Diary, I'm so worried about my past. Why was I left out in that blizzard ten years ago? Were my parents killed by vampires or did they just abandon me? I want to ask the Headmaster or Kaname if they know anything, but I'm afraid to, Dear Diary_). Kuran kissed Yuki on the forehead and walked to class.

I had talked to the Headmaster after I had read that, suggesting he must know about her past, but he pretended not to know anything. He just acted shocked and asked, "Are you doubting me?" I only said that Yuki was starting to doubt Kaname and walked away.

Even now I could see it in her mocha-colored eyes as she asked him about her past. Yuki had the most fallen expression on her face as she watched Kuran walk away. "I understand that he's hiding something," She said to me, "I also understand that he's afraid I'll hate him if I know the truth. He still won't believe me that I could never hate him. He still managed to not answer me. I'm just tired of being evaded." _Both want an answer, but neither truly believes in the other to give a definite one_, I thought. "Let's just go on patrol." I said with a sigh.

-O-o-O-o-Winter Break-o-O-o-O-

I just couldn't take it anymore. Kaname was putting me through so much. He promised that after this semester was over, he would tell me my past because I had exams to finish and I couldn't be troubled with my past. He kept making excuses. Now, he was away again along with everyone else for the month long winter break. I knew he was treating me like this just because I hadn't agreed to be his "lover." I told him before he got into his car with Ichijo, "I can't commit myself to you until I know the truth because I can't become a stronger person and move on with you until you can tell me." His dark eyes were apologetic and he promised that once he came back he would tell me the truth once and for all. He didn't want to tell me when he was going to be away.

But, he made it clear that as soon as he told me my past, it meant becoming his lover. I agreed, but I still feel I shouldn't have to prove anything to him and becoming his "lover" wasn't going to make anything easier. It just made him feel better and secure that I wouldn't hate him. I just don't know how he would think I could hate him. The fact that he was keeping this from me for so long was frightening me. Could my past be that bad?

It was just me, Zero, and the Headmaster at the Academy now. I miss Yori-chan. I think I would tell her what's bothering me now because my diary isn't working anymore. I fill its pages with all of my worries, my tears, and nothing gets resolved. I'm a mess here as I stare at the red and black leather cover of my diary. With my fingertip, I traced the intricate design on the cover, a large red rose surrounded by vines and thorns. I looked out my window. My view was blurred by the pattering rain. I tossed my diary under my pillow and dashed out of my room.

I lightly knocked before opening the door. I locked it behind me. I turned around and Zero was standing shirtless with a towel around his broad shoulders. I saw drops of water clinging to his silver strands shine in the dim lighting. He had his pajama pants on, the string tied in the front. "Yuki, what are you doing?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry for barging in like this…" I started, looking down to hide my blush. He was gorgeous with his tall, lithe frame; his sculpted chest; his defined stomach muscles…those moonstone eyes intensely gazing upon me, burning into my soul. His sharp features held a look of concern as he often did, especially lately. I was almost disappointed he didn't need my blood anymore. I missed those intimate moments with him, but I could see his beauty now, and knew he was truly a vampire.

He put on a shirt and buttoned it up before sitting beside me on his bed. "You're soaked," he said, "You're going to catch a cold." He handed me a towel. I lay it across my lap. I fiddled with the ends of my skirt. I shivered from the cold. He grabbed the towel and put it around my shoulders. I turned my head to the side to look at him. He was so worried about me…I thought how this familiar scene was often reversed with me taking care of him.

I felt my bottom lip quiver and felt heavy drops fall from the corners of my eyes onto my clenched hands that rested in my lap. His violet-gray eyes widened, then, narrowed in concern. He grabbed me by my shoulders so that I would face him as he asked, "Tell me. What's wrong, Yuki?" I shook my head, feeling the damp ends of my hair tap my cheek as I did so, "I'm scared. My past…What could it be like, Zero?"

I rested my head and hands on his chest and finally broke down. He put one arm lightly around me and placed the other hand on my head as I sobbed. I quieted down and apologized, "Sorry." I wiped tears away with my damp sleeve. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head. 

He whispered, "It's alright." I reached around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. I felt his body become rigid when I held him a little tighter.

He didn't push me away though. I turned my head to the side, my ear pressed against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat! It surprised me because I've never listened to someone else's heartbeat before. I breathed in rhyme with him as I listened to the comforting, steady rhythm. I closed my eyes and wallowed in the feeling of warmth that radiated from him. I breathed in deep, my face buried deep in his chest again. He smelled good. He always smelled good…fresh…like the air after a rain. He was warm like the rising sun on a cold, dewy morning. I didn't want him to let me go.

I looked up at him. He was staring down at me with a soft expression, neither smiling nor frowning. I pulled my arms from his sides, reached up, and cupped his face with my hands. I hadn't realized how cold my hands were until they touched his warm, smooth skin. I tilted him a little downward and stretched my neck up, so that my lips could reach his. "Don't," he said softly as he pulled back and turned his face away. "It's better if you don't." He emphasized and let his arms go limp at my sides, so that he was no longer holding me. "Zero," I said as I gingerly grabbed his face to make him look at me again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm so selfish."

I released him, but continued to look him in the eyes as I continued to speak: "You always go along with my selfishness. I'm the one who had pushed you into a corner to which you couldn't return. I thought that by becoming you're only partner, thinking about doing anything for you. The reason I did all that was for me. I thought that if I became a necessary person for you, then I could say goodbye to the person I am now who does not have a past. I thought that if I had you, I didn't need a past, and become someone I could accept. I'm sorry. I just hurt you to fulfill my selfish needs." He placed a hand over my eyes and I could see the slightest crack of a smile across his lips. It faded as he removed his hand and said: "Do you really think everything you did was on your own? For a while, you were my victim, Yuki. That's why, you have the right to treat me however you want to. I'd do anything for you, even give up my life for you, because that is not enough compensation for what you've put yourself through for me…You thought so strongly of me when you didn't need to. The things you were just saying…You don't sound selfish. It sounds to me like you're saying you…desperately need me."

I stared up at him with wide eyes, my lips parted. His expression was one of longing. Then he added, "You're wrong, Yuki. The one you need is Kaname Kuran. It's always been that way." "Maybe," I replied softly as I looked directly in his lavender-gray eyes, "He's not the one I _want._" "Don't make jokes." He said just above a whisper. "Why would I joke, Zero?" I sternly asked. I clasped his face to bring him closer this time. I closed my eyes and then I closed the distance between our lips.

I kissed him firmly to let him know I was serious. I was tired of being evaded by Kaname, but I was more tired of Zero not taking any initiative. Kaname had blatantly told me how he felt, but I really wanted to know how Zero felt about me. I wasn't torn between either one at this very moment. Right now, I knew I wanted Zero and there was no doubt in my heart about him. I wrapped my arms around him when he still didn't react to give him the 'go ahead.' I finally felt him hesitantly kiss me back. His lips were full, smooth, and soft. I felt his hands come up to my face and cup my cheeks. My hands slid down to his chest as our kiss deepened. Our lips moved languidly, opening and closing, coming together, in sync.

I could feel my heart racing and I was trembling. I swear I was going to have a heart attack or explode. The room was so quiet, except for the sound of our heavy breathing. I knew from this moment on, nothing would ever be the same again and I wondered what Kaname would do because for sure he'd know. I pushed all thoughts that weren't about Zero out of my mind. He broke away from me and I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. "Yuki. Let's stop before things get too far." He suggested. He was hunched over and looking down, often as he did while denying his thirst for blood when I offered it to him. I could feel warm, moist puffs of air from his breathing against my skin as I tilted his head back up to look at me. "Zero…" I whispered. I bit my lip, fighting away the intense blush I could feel rising in my cheeks. "Drink my blood." I offered. He knew what I was trying to do because we both knew he no longer needed to drink from me to survive.

He grabbed hold of me, pulled me close, and tilted my head back to expose my neck. He licked the side of my neck before biting in. I winced in pain. I figured he'd be more comfortable in this situation because we've been so close like this many times before. But, this isn't all I wanted from him. I felt the pain diffuse into ecstasy as I heard him drink from me. He didn't drink very much. He suckled the wound until it stopped bleeding. He looked into my brown eyes knowingly. I knew he could taste in my blood that he was the one I needed. I couldn't taste his blood to know how he felt about me, so I asked of him the only thing I could, "Show me...how you feel…about me."

His eyes flickered from ruby-red back to their usual moonstone-like luster. He wiped the blood from his lips, then, dipped his head to the other side of my neck. I felt his lips brush against me. He only put his parted lips on my neck to kiss the delicate skin. I shuddered at the sensation. My hands scrunched his hair as I held his head. He sat back up and kissed my lips tenderly, then with more force, intensity, and passion. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he also scrunched my hair in his fist. His other hand squeezed a handful of my blouse. I watched him through half-lidded eyes.

I moved my shaky hands to the buttons of his shirt. His eyes flew open when he realized what I was trying to do and broke the kiss. "Let me." I pleaded softly. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes as I slipped each button from their slits. I slid my hands over his shoulders to push off his shirt. I caressed his broad shoulders, ran my hands over his hard chest, and let my fingertips slide down his abdomen until I reached the string to his pajama pants.

I hesitated. The silence was so loud I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I pulled on one end of the string and the knot came undone. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and rumbled, "Yuki." I didn't know his voice could be so low, so deep, so velvety, and so husky. Like distant thunder. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my breathing even. If I was this scared, this nervous…then, what about Zero? I took hold of his hand and placed his hand on my chest. "It's okay," I encouraged. He rested his hand between my breasts for a moment and I was worried he could feel my rapid pulse. He glanced down to my chest, then back at my eyes. I was breathing uneven, too. He let a smile slip before he claimed my lips once more.

-0-o-O-0-o- (Author's note: It's gonna get a little citrusy here…) -0-o-O-0-o-

I think it relieved him that my heart was pounding, too. I undid the first few buttons of my blouse to let his hand slip in. I held his hand the whole time to guide him and because he was still a little shy about touching me. He explored my mouth and continued to taste me as he undid the remaining buttons over my abdomen. I threw off my blouse. I leaned back and wrapped my arms around his neck, so I could lie down and have him above me. His right leg rested between my legs, his left leg resting against the outside of my right leg as he leaned over me. His head dipped downward to keep kissing me. We broke the kiss occasionally to breathe. I ran my hands up and down his back.

Suddenly, he placed butterfly kisses down my throat, the valley between my small breasts, over my stomach and he stopped at the waist-line of my skirt. I looked down at him. He was finally getting bold. His eyes were narrow and he watched me carefully to gauge my response. I smiled sweetly at him. He took the waist-line of my skirt and pulled down with his teeth, exposing my white underwear and he pulled those off with his teeth, too.

I kicked off my white skirt and my underwear. I gripped the rim of his pants, letting my fingers slide inside and tugged them off of him. I did the same with his underwear. He peered down at me for a moment, taking in all of me with his amethyst eyes, and admiring me before he laid himself completely over me, my breasts pressed against his chest, breathing in rhyme; our stomachs touching, brown meeting silver, and our legs entangled.

Our bodies entwined. I was overwhelmed. I ran my hands up and down his back. I could feel his muscles flex as he moved over me. We moaned each other's names. I gripped onto his shoulders. I gazed into his beautiful, violet-gray eyes and he stared into my dark-amber ones. I was amazed by him, this beautiful, strong form above me. Up to this point, we had only ever held hands….and there was no one else I'd rather be with than Zero.

My eyes were squeezed shut from all the sensations flowing through me. I could hear the slight patter of the rain outside on the window. Our glistening bodies were aglow in the dim lighting of the room, and I could feel the rise and fall of Zero's chest as he breathed heavily against me. I held onto Zero tightly. He was gripping the sheets on either side of my head. My whole body throbbed with the force of my pounding heart.

:-0-o-O-0-o-End scene-0-o-O-0-o-:

We practiced love between the sheets until daybreak. I looked over my shoulder at Zero's sleeping face. His breathing was shallow and even. His arm rested over my waist. My face grew hot and I was blushing at the flashbacks that crossed my mind. I didn't want to get up…ever. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

-0-0-0-

I felt Yuki stir beside me. My eyes widened in disbelief as memories of last night flooded my mind. I sighed contentedly and nestled her closer against me. I breathed her in deep. I wanted to be with her for a long time…I wanted her smile, her gentle hands…even when I knew I should never yearn for her. But, she chose me. I let her make all the first moves because I wanted to make sure this is what she wanted. And she wanted _me_. Someone like me…I tried not to let the potential consequences cross my mind. There was no doubt Kuran would know what we've done. He would be able to sense it, but I was prepared to deal with that. I didn't really know for sure what this meant for mine and Yuki's relationship. But, there was no way I could ever regret what we've done.

As winter break came to its end, she and I had tried to get together like this as often as we could without the Headmaster noticing. I had to make sure Yuki made it back to her dorm on time otherwise he'd know we were together. Who knows, he's watched us for so long, he might know, but I don't care. I was the happiest I had ever been my whole life. Yuki was the reason I was able to keep on living and now she meant the world to me. She always had.

I dreaded when everyone came back. I wasn't sure if Yuki and I could carry on like we had. Passionate kisses down deserted hallways, leaning in as we did work for the Headmaster just to get close and secretly tease each other….My room…her room…the shower…the stables…the Moon Dorm (That was a hard one to coax her into and she wouldn't go passed the living room)…anywhere we dared and not get caught.

Everyone was accounted for from the day class. Yuki and I didn't act any differently around each other and not to hide anything. We knew each other for these last five years and were so comfortable with each other -had become best friends- that our relationship moving to the next level hadn't altered who we were.

Unfortunately, my feeling was right about the proverbial honeymoon being over. And it was because of Kaname Kuran, but he did something I had tried to prevent, but failed miserably at.

Upon his return, he acted casually and treated Yuki the same, but I could see it in his eyes as they flickered to crimson that he knew what we had done. So, once everyone was in their respective dorms, Yuki and I went to the Headmaster to report everyone was accounted for. But, as she and I were walking toward the Headmaster's guest room, Kuran stepped out of the shadows and grabbed a hold of Yuki. He held her from behind, holding her chin in his large hands. "I've been wondering ever since before," he said, speaking to Yuki, "Why do you always look sad whenever you're with me?" I had my Bloody Rose drawn, but I couldn't get a clear shot. He was holding Yuki in front of him and he hid his head behind hers, so all I could see was one side of his face. He pushed open a window and was sitting on the windowsill now. An ice cold breeze rushed in. "What are you really going to do with Yuki?" I asked threateningly. "Zero!" She called out as he pulled them out the window.

"Kiryu-kun, wait I need to talk to you!" The Headmaster called after me, but I ran and jumped out the window as fast as I could. I was standing on the ledge and all I could do was look on as Kuran sank his teeth into my Yuki. "**KURAN!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs with my gun pointed at him, "**YOU…TO YUKI!**" "Stop! Zero!" Yuki cried and stood protectively in front of the pureblood. "He is my brother!" She cried again, "I'm sorry, Zero!" She fainted and fell back into Kuran's arms. My eyes were wide in disbelief. Kuran spoke denying that they were siblings, "I would have been happier…If I was born her real older brother. There is no doubt that she is Kuran's daughter. Since you are a vampire, you should be able to tell that, too. But at the same time, you are on the side of those who try to hunt us down….What are you going to do?"

I rested my gun at my side and stood with my head hanging down. Just when I thought my world was coming together, it gets ripped apart!

-o-O-o-To Be Continued-o-O-o-

Authors Note: This chapter was twice as long as I usually write…I hope you all enjoyed it. I wasn't gonna have Y x Z go all the way because this still could've worked without it, but I thought it would be too close to the original storyline. I mean, this is a fanfic after all, so since nothing is part of the canon, I wanted to use that freedom to my advantage. I think you'll be interested to see how Yuki and Zero end up together in my fic now! It's going to branch away from the original storyline from here now. Next time: **Chapter 8: Awakening. **Thank you for reading!

P.S. Just to give credit where credit is due, I reference the scanlations from ONEMANGA for quotes and whatnot.


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. Entertainment only!

SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter may contain events/situations/elements that may be considered spoilers.

Warning: This chapter rated T plus, ages 16 plus, for sexual themes and violence.

Special thanks to my reviewers:

xDemonFlowerx

TwilightSonnet

MurasakiNeko13

Szahara again

Chiashe

Asu91

Yuri-senteria-5

yumi-chang

Ming24

Winter December vladimir

Jvonr92

A/N: Omg! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I can't believe Chapter 7 was so well received, I was a little worried because at times I felt my story was too close to the manga (I did this to keep people in character), but then I was worrying that having ZxY become intimate would've ventured too far away from the manga, but I'm so glad you all enjoyed it and you have encouraged me (and assured me it's okay to venture from the manga.) Also, sorry if Kaname seems evil, I'm not intentionally trying to make him that way-sweat drop- Thank you again, now enjoy the read!!

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 8: Awakening**

I watched as Kuran carried Yuki away. I was mad at myself. I had broken my promise to Yuki. Maybe it's better if she stays with Kuran. She is a pureblood, so they belong together… Kuran's words echoed in my ears: _I wonder though, if you will still want Yuki after I turn her into a vampire. _No, I can't just deny my feelings for her…as much as I hated vampires. Besides, I am a vampire myself now. I made up my mind. I was going to get Yuki back from him one way or another; whether she was in reality a pureblood or not. But, would she still want me? Everything was happening too fast and was still a big puzzle to me.

"Kiryu-kun!" I heard from behind me. I spun around to face him. "Chairman, you knew?! What else do you know?!" I yelled as I had my gun pointed at the Headmaster, but I put it down knowing it wouldn't harm him and I really didn't want to hurt him.I continued speaking more calmly, "Why did you let Yuki and I get so close if…" My voice trailed off. I swear, I thought I was going to cry. I covered my face with my hand and scrunched my hair in frustration.

Headmaster Cross just stared at me intensely with his arms crossed. I don't think I've ever seen him this serious as he replied, "I'm sorry, Kiryu-kun. I couldn't tell you, you can understand that. I made a promise to Yuki's mother, Juri Kuran, that I would protect her daughter. Also, I just want vampires and humans to be able to live together in peace." "You still believe that?" I growled. "I do, Kiryu-kun," He said sternly, "I wasn't really sure what Kaname Kuran's intentions were with Yuki. All I know, is we have a long battle ahead of us. I must tell you now, who your real enemy is and the real reason behind Shizuka Hio's attack on your family."

-o-O-o-

I woke up in Kaname's arms. I sat up with a jolt when I realized my hair was long! All of my memories of my mother and father and how they sacrificed themselves to protect me filled my mind turbulently like a dam had broken. I held my head. I heard Kaname whisper in my ear, "You don't have to hold back." I grabbed onto him, letting us tumble back onto the mattress. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I drank from him. "I'm sorry, Yuki, for awakening you into this blood world like this, but I had to. See, I promised I would tell you your past. I was just afraid you'd hate me for keeping it from you for so long. You must hate me." He expressed. I replied, "I don't hate you. I told you, oniisama, I could never hate you. This was the only way. The other times wouldn't have been right."

Still, I can't help but think this is my punishment for hurting Zero many times. But, I must give an answer to those ten years…My heart is carved with unknown and deep sins. Everything that has happened these last ten years was not a blur or a dream. "Judging by that look on your face," Kaname stated, "You won't have me as your fiancé anymore." I didn't respond to him. I only looked away sadly and stared at the floor. I realize now that no matter what, somebody gets hurt.

But, he was right, I still yearned for Zero. But, now that I know I'm a pureblood…did it mean I had certain responsibilities? Could I still be with Zero? My heart knew what it really wanted, but being a pureblood meant doing what was expected of me and not what _I _desired. That alone wanted to make me cry.

My heart was caught in a landslide and now it feels only for Zero. He was the one I had chosen because in my confused and uncertain world, Zero was clear to me. But, now that he knows I'm a vampire, will Zero still have me? For a long time Kaname had been the light at the end of my long, dark tunnel and I had been in love with him. Now, he was also my beloved brother.

Kaname gazed on me with worried, shadowy eyes as he asked, "Are you planning to leave me all by myself again?" I reached out to his face and placed a hand on his cheek, "Please, don't make such a face." I knew he must be thinking of my relationship with Zero right now with that lonely, forlorn expression. And in some way, I had no right to worry about Zero now. All I knew for sure was that I needed to see him. "I forgave things that were not to be forgiven for this day. I waited impatiently for you," he said huskily as he snaked his arms around me and crushed me against his chest, "I can take you away with me by force."

I stared him in the eyes determinedly, "If you do that, I won't EVER forgive you!" "You're in danger, Yuki. The same person who killed father is after you still. It's too dangerous to stay here." He warned. "What about everyone else?" I asked. _How could I just leave everyone behind? What about Yori-chan? She must be worried about me_, I thought. "The night class will protect the day class. Don't worry. I'm here to protect you now." He said softly. "I can't just run away! I have to kill the beast that killed outousan and is after me! I have to stay and protect everyone!" I cried. "So difficult to attain…so easy to lose." He muttered as he touched the long strands of my hair and cupped my cheek.

Kaname left me behind. I grabbed my Artemis rod, but it rejected me. But, I was determined to protect everyone. I could sense the presence of many evil vampires coming here. Kaname told me he had Aido-sempai take Yori-chan to a safe place and since the night class was protecting the day class, I could focus on my target. I willed for Artemis to accept me and it transformed into a scythe. My eyes widened. I was still adjusting to my powers. I hoped I would be strong enough to fight the enemy.

-0-0-0-

So, someone had altered the names on the Hunter's list. My parents did nothing wrong. They were just doing their job. But, they had killed Shizuka Hio's lover, so in retaliation she attacked us. The person who altered the list…the person who was after Yuki now…was my real enemy. I was now standing in the basement of the Headmaster's living quarters. It wasn't a basement. In reality, it was a prison that used to detain vampires. I had no idea the Academy was the former base for the Hunter's Society. All of these secrets, buried here like this.

I heard footsteps behind me and spun around with my Bloody Rose drawn. Kaname Kuran stood before me, arrogant as ever. "You! If the Chairman knew about all of this, then I bet everything you've done to set up this Academy, including saving me and awaken Yuki as a vampire was all part of some sick, twisted plan of yours!" I seethed. "I also anticipated you'd fall in love with Yuki." He replied stoically. My finger was dangerously close to the trigger. My whole arm shook with fury. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" I shouted, losing my patience. I was through trying to control myself. What the hell was the point of being calm about all of this shit going on anyway?! "You need to calm down, Kiryu. I'm here about Yuki," he said in a low tone, "I'm here to remind you that your role to protect Yuki hasn't changed. I have to fulfill my own task now, so I must leave. But, I'm entrusting someone precious to you. It's your turn now, Kiryu." With that, he was gone in the blink of an eye. I heard a loud crash in the distance and ran out to see what was going on.

I ran up the stairs to the roof where the commotion came from. When I made it to the top and came upon the scene, Yuki was holding what looked like a scythe that used to be the Artemis rod. She was fighting some small-fry vampires. I was impressed with the way she could handle herself. I knew she was skillful with the rod, but the way she was using it now was stunning. Every movement was graceful yet fierce as she wielded her new weapon. I realized right away that she had long hair, like she used to have from the time I met her through middle school. Her auburn locks flew beautifully around her; falling over her petite shoulders, cascading down her back when she froze in place as she sensed me. She turned around slowly. She looked at me with such wide, mahogany eyes; her lips parted, gaping in shock and disbelief at my presence.

I let my expression harden as she looked at me. I didn't know where we stood right now. For all I knew, she now belonged to Kuran. She turned sadly away from me as I looked away from her and ignored her. I did it so she wouldn't be distracted by me. This wasn't the time to discuss our relationship. It was excruciatingly painful for me to see what my actions were doing to her, but right now we had a battle on our hands. Whatever we were could wait until afterward.

I was too lost in thought and didn't hear the tile shake behind me. Yuki twirled her scythe and deflected a direct attack on me. "What are you doing? You're the enemy." I told her as coldly as I could muster. "I told you before, Zero," she said staring me down, "I am on your side…even if you hate me right now." I didn't say anything as she stood back to back with me with her scythe drawn in front of her. I figured now was a good time as any to test out my new powers.

What we thought was just another underling vampire turned out to be the single enemy we were both aiming after: Rido Kuran. He reached a claw-like hand toward Yuki and said something about wanting to "love her" instead of "eating" her because she "looked like Juri." That asshole, if anyone was going to eat her, it was going to be me. I pushed her protectively out of the way and conjured up thick, vines covered in thorns to create a barrier between us and him. Her bronze eyes were gazing widely upon me again. "Pay attention!" I snapped and instantaneously she swung her scythe at Rido, slicing his cheek. "You naughty girl." He sneered as he touched his wound and licked the blood.

I shot my vines at him, but he continued to evade my blows. I continued to attack at him, but I kept hitting only the roof tiles. Suddenly, a shadowy blur passed in front of Yuki swiftly and knocked her weapon from her hands. She fell and landed on her back from the force. The rod clanged and slid about ten feet from her. Before Rido could pounce on her, I rolled onto Yuki and once again used the vines to create a barrier from behind me. I looked down at her as she lay under me, neither of us being able to move. "Grab onto me!" I ordered. "What?!" She cried. "Just do it!" I snapped and she wrapped her arms around my neck. By having her hold onto me, I could keep her close and out of harm's way. I pulled us up off the floor and held her against me with one arm around her back. With my right hand, I shot my Bloody Rose at Rido, as I continued to use the vines as a barrier to thwart each strike he attempted.

I was a little worried. I didn't know what kind of powers this pureblood had. He was coming at us faster and harder now. I pushed Yuki behind me and stood protectively in front of her as Rido was suspended in the air with my vines. I could feel her cling to the back of my jacket. He was smirking down at us and laughing darkly. Suddenly, shards of ice and a blazing fire shot from behind us at Rido's figure, but he easily ripped free of the vines. I turned to see Aido and Kain coming to our aid. "Who's protecting the day class?!" Yuki asked, not hiding the desperation in her voice. "Ichijo, Ruka, Rima, and Shiki." Aido assured. "Yagari Toga and Kaien Cross are backing the Night Class." Kain stated. "Come here." Rido beckoned to them. Suddenly, both of them stood still, the light going out of their eyes, and their faces held a blank expression.

"Wake up!" Yuki cried to Aido and Kain as she pushed them to snap them out of their trance. Apparently, Rido could control the two of them with his voice. "It doesn't look like we can be much help." Kain said, his voice strained, and he was kneeling beside Aido. "Get out of here! Go protect the day class with everyone else!" Yuki ordered. She shoved Aido off of the roof in time to get him out of the way of one of Rido's attacks. He caught himself and landed safely on the ground. Kain followed suit and ran back to protect the sun dorms.

"Where is he?!" She asked. She twisted side to side frantically searching for him. "He's retreating!" I said in surprise and attacked as severely as I could as he attempted to get away. "We will continue this soon enough." He said and disappeared in a flash. "Let's evacuate everyone from the day class then." Yuki suggested.

"He could be back before we can do that!"

"We have to try! We can't keep them here, it's dangerous!"

"No, it's better for them here where we can keep an eye on them."

"They're going to attack after sunset," we heard from behind us. It was my master, Yagari. "According to one of the former human vampires that Ruka got to talk, they'll have more of an advantage that way. Besides, Zero is right. We can keep the day class safe here." Chairman Cross stated. "The Society also has something to do with this. A spell by the hunters attracted the vampires here." Yagari said with a somber tone. "It's better to go clean yourselves up and prepare for tonight." Cross suggested. "We will round up the night class." Yagari declared. He and Cross walked away and descended down the stairs, leaving Yuki and I alone.

She suddenly marched over to me and began pounding her fists on my chest with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried, "What the hell is your problem?! Don't I still mean anything to you? After everything-"She stopped mid-sentence when I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Z-Zero?" She stuttered nervously. "How could I ever hate you?" I asked as I swept her up and carried her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled her head against my chest. I knew this probably wasn't the time for this, but we had a few hours before sunset.

-0-o-O-0-o-

I kicked the door to the guest room in the Headmaster's living area (because everyone else was at the Sun Dorms) shut behind me and laid Yuki flat on her back on the bed. I leaned over her and dipped down to kiss her. I tenderly pressed my lips to hers and she slightly parted them. I filled the small gap between her lips with mine and sucked on her bottom lip. We slowly let our lips slide together, pulling ever so lightly away, and then coming back together to intensify the kiss. I tilted my head to the side for better access. The kiss was more passionate now, fully open-mouth, and our breathing was much heavier. She held onto the back of my head and scrunched my pearly hair.

I paused for a moment to admire her. I ran my hands through her long, umber tresses. Her hair was even silkier than I remembered it. She was always lovely to me, but she was amazingly beautiful now. Her skin was smooth and soft like rose petals. She cupped my cheeks with her hands and pulled me down to her delicate lips again. She glided her hands up and down my back and pulled me to lie on top of her fully, my weight shifting to my arms beside her and my knees between her legs. I scooped her up in my arms and held her tightly.

"Zero." She murmured. I never thought my name could sound so sweet. "Mmm?" I intoned lightly as I traced her jaw line and nape of her neck with butterfly kisses. I caressed the sides of her abdomen with my fingertips, then, ran my palms up and down the length of her arm. I gripped her rear and rolled so that now she was on top of me. I pushed the collar of her shirt aside to expose her collar bone and planted kisses on her smooth skin.

Not breaking the kiss, I felt her hands roam over my body. She was fiddling with the buttons on my shirt to undress me. In response, I started pulling at her clothes, untying her red ribbon and removing her uniform jacket. She coiled her arms around my neck. I sat up and she straddled me as I took off my jacket. She buried her face in the crook of my neck. Then, a little unexpectedly, she started licking the length of my neck very slowly, gently, and only with the tip of her tongue. Her ministrations sent shivers through me. She hadn't ever done this before. She must want to taste my blood. I was apprehensive, but I asked her, "Do…you…want to…take a drink from me?"

She stopped what she was doing to look me in the eyes. Then, she looked down sadly as she tucked in her bottom lip. "I'm sorry." She pouted. "It's okay, I mean, you've let me drink from you many times." I replied softly. "It's going to make a mess." She stated. I think she was trying to deny what she really wanted to do and I could relate to that. She was still the same Yuki, so it was a little easy to forget she needed blood, too now. I grabbed hold of her rear, picked her up, and carried her to the shower room.

She wrapped her legs around my slim waist and I pinned her back against the damp tile wall. She held onto me with her arms around my shoulders and I let my hands roam over her slender curves. She buried her face in the crook of my neck now. She glided the tip of her tongue over the right side of my neck again and sunk her fangs into me. It was a little shocking and I had to fight back flashbacks of Shizuka Hio, but then I felt pleasure spread throughout my body. Waves of sensations washed over me. She suckled my neck and I could hear her swallow hard. I wondered if Yuki felt ecstasy like this whenever I had drank from her in the past. She was intoxicating. She lit a spark in me and my whole body burned for her.

-o-O-o-

I didn't want to drink too much from him, so I pulled myself away from his neck. I was overwhelmed. Drinking from him was an entirely different sensation than having my blood drunken by him. It was deep and powerful. But, what overwhelmed me was the taste of his blood. It was rich with his feelings for me and the explosion of emotion that coursed through my body as his blood melted into me made me want to cry. I could only stare silently at him. He gazed at me with his magnificent lilac orbs. Everything I felt was indescribable. I couldn't find the right words to describe the man in front of me. He was a sight to behold.

I brought a trembling hand to his cheek. He clasped his hand over mine, closed his eyes, and nuzzled the palm of my hand with his cheek. He was so amazingly gorgeous. His silvery bangs fell over his lids, which only made him look more enticing. I could see his desire and love for me in his serious expression. He cracked open his eyelids to look at me, so that I could once again see his marvelous mauve irises. He leaned in, gently grabbing the back of my head to pull me in closer, and pressed his plush lips full against mine. I felt his tongue dab my lips and chin to clean away the blood I had forgotten to wipe away. I thought my heart was going to burst because it was pounding so hard and leaping with such joy that I was even able to be with Zero right now and see him like this. I wanted him in every which possible way.

Starlight passed over my eyes as Zero and I made love once again. This time, there was a sense of desperation in our lovemaking. We couldn't get enough of each other. I gripped onto him hard and he held onto me as tight as he could. As if the world was going to end at any moment. For all we knew, it could. I wanted to fade into him. I felt like my body was soaring as we glided over each other. We were breathing in and out rapidly, gasping for air, as we got lost in each other. I was overflowing with feeling. Each touch from him was scintillating. I called out his name between moist mouthfuls.

He collapsed on top of me. I could feel the racing of his heart from within his chest as he rested against me. He pressed his forehead to mine. Short, warm, moist puffs of air brushed my bangs over my eyes as he tried to regulate his breathing. We lay together like that until our heart beats came down and our breathing became even again. I peeked through his bangs to look him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "Yes." I replied with a blush as I brought up a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. I reached up to kiss him on the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his jaw line, wherever I could reach from laying under him.

I finally peeled myself off of the floor and Zero helped me stand to my feet. Unfortunately, we had to get ready now. I sat on the bed and buttoned up my uniform blouse. I sat staring sadly at the floor. I felt the bed shake as Zero sat himself beside me. He leaned his body into mine, cupped my cheeks, and turned me to face him. "You're a part of my soul, Zero. You always have been." I said as I held onto his wrists. "You're talking like this is the end. Have faith." He said. "Zero, I'm scared." I whimpered. He embraced me and promised, "We will do this together." I looked up into his amethyst eyes and he kissed me one last time, soft at first, then hard and raw.

We met up with the Headmaster and Yagari. "It appears that the Hunter's Society attracted all of the vampires here to eliminate them." Yagari stated. My eyes widened in horror. I turned to glance at Zero. His brows were knitted together. He is a hunter himself and I know he hates vampires, but even he must think slaughtering the innocent Night Class was wrong. "The Society doesn't think my pacifist ideology worked." The Headmaster said. He looked so disappointed. "We'll just have to put an end to Rido's tirade and show them not all vampires are evil!" I declared.

The four of us stood on the roof once again. We could get a clear view of the campus from here and with each of us on the lookout toward each direction we'll be able to see the vampires coming after us.

We watched the sun sink below the horizon. I could sense all of the evil vampires around us. Red eyes became visible in the darkness. Yagari and Kaien Cross fought off the vampire-minions. I stood back to back with Zero and attacked with my scythe. He used his vines to easily swipe away most of the creatures and used his Bloody Rose to turn them to ash.

Suddenly, the floor cracked below us and Rido burst through the roof, sending debris everywhere. "Leave them to me!" He roared and the other vampires dispersed. I was still worried about the Night Class and the Day Class. "I will protect the Night Class!" Cross said as he dashed off. Yagari followed him to defend Cross from blind-sided attacks.

Zero protectively stood in front of me, but although he had vines, Rido somehow managed to get passed them and knocked Zero away from me. I braced myself and readied my Artemis scythe. "Naughty girl…wielding such a dangerous weapon…I used a weapon like that once to kill your father!" He sneered. I fought away the tears that threatened to form in my eyes and slashed at him. "I've been waiting for you…The youngest and most energetic pureblood princess in this world! I want what's inside you!" He sneered as he reached a claw toward me. "**YUKI!!**" I heard Zero cry out from behind me…

-0-o-O-0-o-To Be Continued-0-o-O-0-o-

A/N: I am starting school Monday and I'm moving tomorrow, but I have the rest of this story planned out already. I will be working on this fic in my spare time (I want my chapters to continue to be lengthy). I hope to be able to update in a few days (if not sooner), but action scenes are difficult for me and are not my strongest point. This story is going to get intense. Hope you like it. Thanks again for reading! Next time: **Chapter9 GUILTY**….


	9. Chapter 9: Guilty

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. This fic is for Entertainment purposes only!

SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter may contain events/situations/elements that may be considered spoilers. (Although, I think we're beyond this point now. Lol.)

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Yuri-senteria-5

Chiashe

MurasakiNeko13

Twilight Sonnet

Jvonr92

Asu91

Judyvr92

Szahara again

Star Ardent

Sutefanii-chan

**A/N**: So sorry I haven't been able to update! I've been busy moving and with school. Loved your reviews! Thank you very much! You make me want to jump in front of my laptop and type all day for this story! –squeals like a fan girl: "KYAAAAA!!" OMG you guys go to the official website of Vampire Knight and there's a trailer for Season 2 of the anime!! I'm so excited, I CAN'T WAIT! I was worried they messed it up w/ the anime, but it looks promising!! (Even Kaname looks yummy! Lol –Zero glares- Sorry. Lol. :-p) and thanks to my wonderful boyfriend I got Vol. 5 of Vampire Knight! WOOHOO! Alright, enjoy the read!! Thanks for reading!

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 9: Guilty**

Only shining, pearly fragments and clouds of dust remained of the pureblood Senate. Kaname-sama stood at the center of a slaughter. Blood trickled down the walls. The wooden floor was splattered with crimson. Kaname-sama's eyes glowed with an ethereal dark red luster as he licked the blood off of his middle finger. Not a drop stained his black silk shirt. Not even one chocolate strand of hair was out of place. He needed only to swipe his hand horizontally and the bodies of the Senate's henchmen became shreds.

When he had asked me to come with him, I had no idea this was going to happen. It all happened so fast, it was over before I could blink, before I could make any kind of move. It would have made me a traitor, but I wanted to warn my grandfather, but I couldn't make it in time. My pureblood lord had always acted proper, so well-behaved…so generous and fair…So peaceful. So that when he came to visit the Senate, no one would have-could have anticipated this violent attack.

Killing a pureblood was a taboo, they're considered precious, so much so they have to intermarry to save the bloodline…In addition, purebloods don't die easily which one wouldn't know from the frightening scene before me. I had noticed after Shizuka Hio-sama's death that Kaname-sama had changed; he even had trouble controlling his abilities. I knew purebloods could control us lesser vampires, but Kaname-sama never abused his power that way, which only added to the shock of what I witnessed. Only purebloods themselves know the extent of their powers, but this…this _immense_ power…what had he done? And why? My God, it was my job to keep an eye on Kaname-sama…my grandfather had asked me to and I failed him! Now, this…what was going to happen next?

"There's still only one pureblood left…that I am unable to kill." He stated with his back turned to me, his offending hand resting at his side now. I was trembling, my body jerked, and I took a step back as he turned to look at me over his shoulder. He faced me and stepped toward me now. Kaname-sama's expression was stoic; no sign of remorse, malice, or satisfaction crossed his features. He had absolutely no reaction to what he had just done, which was only more terrifying. I was thinking he'd kill me next. My hazel eyes were wide and my mouth gaped. I choked out, ""K-Kaname-sama! W-what have you done?!" "What's the matter, Ichijo? Aren't you tired of being just the vice-president of the Moon Dorm when you can be the vice-president of the Senate now?" He said. His voice was calm and cool like it always did. He seemed completely unchanged and unaffected. I was completely horrified. I tried to keep my voice from shaking as I responded, "The Hunter's Society will never condone this. Vampire society will no longer be able to maintain law and order!" "Oh, but I'm doing a favor for the Hunters by removing their competition. Besides, I'm just accomplishing what your grandfather had wished: reforming the Senate. You know the Senate was corrupt. They were monsters and had to be removed." "You're just like Rido-sama." I breathed.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, and uncharacteristically, Kaname-sama blasted some unseen force at me. I shielded my face with my arms. A strong wind blew passed me. The wall behind me crackled around my frame, but the energy did not hit me. "Don't you dare compare me to _him,_" he said sternly, his features still not losing their resolve except for his slightly knitted brows. "Don't misinterpret what I have done. I did this solely to protect the one I love. I will do anything to protect Yuki. Rido will be destroyed and the Senate will be restored. I trust you, Shiki, Ruka, Kain, Rima, Seiren, and Aido enough to make you all the new Senate. I will have the authority equal to my lineage now. We will make it what it was supposed to be."

-O-o-O-

_Zero's heart had always been closed off to me, so my feelings for Kaname had been encouraged. Then, I let Zero drink from me….He always acted indebted to me. I just wanted to save him, he is precious to me and I didn't want him to die. I hurt him many times with my _

_choices in the past. Now that I've realized that I've fallen for Zero, I wonder how long he has loved me for. I know Zero loathes himself for being a vampire and feels he doesn't deserve to be loved, but I will spend the rest of my life…proving to him that he does and that I love him more than anything else in this world… Whenever Zero helped me study or protected me, I'd wonder what kind of boyfriend he'd make….and now that he's my lover, I know he'll always protect me…_

…_just like now…_

"**YUKI!!**" I heard Zero cry from behind me. Rido was coming right at me with an outstretched claw. I felt a long arm wrap around my waist and lift me up. Zero had protected me like this once before, I remembered, when a vampire from the Senate came looking for him (A/N: Ch.21). He held off Rido with vines and shot at him with the Bloody Rose in his right. I was still hanging horizontally at Zero's side and held out Artemis ready for defending. Rido had been nicked by the anti-vampire gun on his forehead. Blood trickled slowly down his face. He touched the wound, licked his finger, and a wide smile crossed his lips. He gave a low chuckle as he once again rushed at us, breaking through the vines.

At lightning speed, Zero put me down, immediately came up from behind me, arms sliding around me at either side as he grabbed hold of Artemis, too. With both our hands on the rod, we swung at Rido just as he was closing in on us, slashing his mid section. Blood spurted but, he only laughed loud and heavily as his vampire fast-healing powers immediately regenerated him whole again. Zero and I held off Rido with Artemis. My back was crushing against Zero's chest from the force of Rido's resistance. Rido still reached out a claw towards me and he hissed, "I won't kill you, Princess, I want to keep you…and just taste your sweet blood."

"Just hold on." Zero said low in my ear. Zero's hands slid off the scythe. I braced myself, firmly sticking my ground. He suddenly jumped and kicked Rido in the shoulder to get him to release his hold on the scythe. Instantaneously, his vines rushed at Rido's chest, pushing him further away, until he flew back about twenty feet. Suddenly, Zero grabbed me, said "I'm sorry" and pushed me off of the building! "Zero!" I cried. I felt strong arms wrap around me and catch me. I looked up to see Kaname. I could see vines breaking off pieces of the roof, stone tiles falling all around us. He carried me back up toward the roof.

"Get her out of here!" Zero called to Kaname. He must've sensed Kaname's presence when he decided to shove me off the roof. He had Rido bound in his vines, the thorns digging into Rido's flesh, blood oozing over the vines. Rido's fangs were bared, his eyes were bloodshot-red and his face was contorted, twisted grotesquely in his efforts and from the strain he was under. I could see Rido was almost breaking free already. The Bloody Rose now seemed to be a part of Zero as well as the vines.

"ZERO!!" I cried again as I wriggled to get out Kaname's iron-grip. His arms were wrapped too tightly around my waist. It hurt and I couldn't breathe. "Yuki, let him protect you," Kaname stated, "Forgive me. I'm taking you away from here." "NOOO!!" I shrieked. I was nearly in sobs now. I knew Zero was only trying to protect me, but I wanted to be of help to him! I wanted to save him, too! "NO, KANAME! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I pleaded, tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, a bright surge of light burst into the sky, and I knew that power had to have been from Zero. The vines had crashed violently and covered the entire roof now at the same time the ray of light blasted. It was a pure, iridescent, intense beam that sounded like thunder. It was like a shot from the Bloody Rose amplified by one million. 

"ZERO!!" I called. Tears uncontrollably flowed and blurred my vision. Kaname covered my eyes with one hand as he ripped me away from the building.

-0-0-0-

I tried to keep my ground as I held Yuki and Rido's weight against me. She was involuntarily pushing against me, which only made the situation more difficult to keep my stand, but I refused to let Rido get even a centimeter closer to her. I had to get her out of this situation. I wanted to take down Rido one on one, so she wouldn't be in danger anymore. I knew that as long as Rido was alive, he would come after Yuki and I was not going to let that bastard live, even if I had to kill myself with the process. I felt guilty for thinking like that, but I swore to myself and Yuki that I wouldn't even complain if I had to give up my life for her.

That was when I sensed Kaname Kuran. I sighed with relief and for the one and only time in my life I was glad he was here. I could entrust Yuki to him and get her away safely. I had to push my jealous feelings away along with the pain that welled up inside me, in my heart and in the pit of my stomach that I had to give her away to him and lose the chance I had to spend my life with her. I didn't care about myself as long as she was safe. I just felt guilty I couldn't be there for her. I knew she would fight. She would cry. She would blame herself. She would suffer from losing me. And she would probably fall into Kaname's arms, but at least I could trust that he would protect her because he loved her…just like I did…even though I know no one could love her more than I do. NO ONE. And I would prove it, but giving my life for her.

My decision was made. I told her to "hold on" as I made my move to attack Rido. I kicked him square in the shoulder. Luckily, I hit him with enough force to get him to release his grip on Artemis. I used my new powers to my advantage and got as much distance from him as I could. 

I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. I grabbed her by the shoulders, briefly looked her in the eyes and said "I'm sorry" as I pushed her off the side of the roof and into Kaname's open arms. Yuki's cries and hearing my name laced with pain like that nearly made me lose my nerve. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her I loved her, and just spill everything in a proper 'goodbye,' but I knew for Yuki's sake, I had to stay here. This was the only way to kill this incredibly powerful, bastard of a pure blood vampire. This was what my lineage as a hunter came down to. My sole purpose for existing was to protect Yuki no matter what. I felt guilty that I had to kill myself along with him after Yuki fought so hard to keep me alive. She taught me to value my life. I was able to live on because she was at my side. I had promised her back when I wanted to kill Shizuka that I would I wouldn't destroy myself. I promised to come back to her…and here I was breaking that promise.

I wanted to make sure Kuran had taken her as far from here as possible before using all of my force, the powers I had been building up, preparing, and reserving for this very moment. I looked over my shoulder at their receding figures and as Rido was securely wrapped in vines, thorns digging into him, I saw the worst disturbing sight I could have seen at this moment; that if I hadn't been trapped in this grueling situation, I would have lunged at them. Kuran was pulling her away slowly, almost seeming to float backward as he covered her eyes, arm securely around her waist as he let the corners of his mouth crack into an evil grin that slightly crossed his lips in twisted satisfaction.

-O-o-O-To Be Continued-O-o-O-

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I hoped, but I just had to leave this chapter on a cliff. I got the next chapter planned out. There's only going to be a few more chapters left in this fic, unfortunately (hey, it has to end! But I have other VK fics in mind Kyaa!!...Err…mwuahaha!). 

On a different note, I felt that maybe Yuki and Zero 'did it too much' or moved too fast by becoming intimate, but I figure they have known each other for four years already…I just hope it wasn't out of character and considering they thought this would be their last battle, why the hell not go all out and do it? Lol! Anyway, I can't wait to write and upload the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading. Reviews appreciated! Here's hoping to update soon! Cheers, Michi4.


	10. Chapter 10: Ground Zero

Disclaimer: All Vampire Knight rights reserved to Matsuri Hino. This fic is for Entertainment purposes only! But, I do own this fic :-p

SPOILER WARNING: for anyone who hasn't read up to the current Chapter (42) of Vampire Knight!! This chapter may contain events/situations/elements that may be considered spoilers. (Although, I think we're beyond this point now. Lol.)

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Yuri-senteria-5

AveytraCullen

Chiashe

MurasakiNeko13

Twilight Sonnet

Piercetheheart27

Szahara again

Randomness-of-life

Wind Kunai

My Vampire Eyes

KUKAIxAMU 4 Eva

Star Ardent

A/N: Okay…so I am so sorry for the wait. My laptop was acting up, I work, and my friggin' homework (which I should be doing instead of working on this fic) keeps me from writing more. Lol, I'll get my homework (and this fic) done!…I really should get more sleep though. Also, I had some writer's block and had OTHER VK fic ideas pop in mind, so I haven't been typing this up. Also, I read Muri Puri, and it was very sweet! :-) I like it (and that Aram is quite a dish when he's all grown up!) I'm back on task. Ok, on with the chapter! As always, thanks for reading! Umm, yeah forgive the title for this; it's not a pun! And has nothing to do with the date (9/11)…–sweat drop- ….

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 10: Ground Zero**

The last of Rido's minions are slain, however, more may be on the way. Currently, it is not the vampires who are posing a threat: it is the Hunter's Society. I never anticipated they would sink so low as to attract vampires here to MY Academy as a means of eliminating them. Although a bit morbid to say, I think these Hunters rely on the existence of vampires, or else they would be out of a job (Not that it pays much anyway). What do they plan to accomplish by destroying the lives of the innocent vampires who are striving for peace? I will not stand for this cruel injustice.

This body of mine has slain too many vampires. I had decided that I would defend the night class as they protected the day class. Yagari was right; it was time for me to 'scatter' my blade against the right opponent. I wouldn't let any innocent vampires be manipulated, abused, or killed by the Society. Although my hopes of making this Academy a peaceful one were currently far from reality, I had a promise to keep to Juri and I planned to keep it, even if I had 'failed' as an adoptive father and as a pacifist. I wouldn't let them try to get a hold of and use Yuki now that she had awakened as a pure blood.

I hoped Yuki and Zero were holding their own against Rido. I really wish I could be there for them, but I knew this was something they were destined to face and were strong enough to handle. Everything that has happened up until now comes down to this day.

Besides, someone needed to protect the Night Class from the Hunters Society. The President said the Night Class is being blamed for this mess…when they all know they are innocent. This isn't the first time the Society has come after innocent vampires like this…which is why I decided to retire and tried to establish peace amongst humans and vampires. I had known Yuuki's parents and they only wanted peace; because of them, I thought vampires and humans COULD live together peacefully. Our youth is our future anyway, so I decided that if I couldn't change the ideals of older Hunters and Vampires, then the young vampires were the ones who could make a difference.

I checked on the day dorms. The Night Class was standing at the entrance. "Is everyone all right?" I asked. Yagari nodded. "Okay, let's-" I was interrupted by the sound of a blast, instantaneously followed by a bright light that turned the night into day. It only lasted a few seconds, but that energy was as blinding as the sun. Everyone had to shield their eyes. "Is everyone alright?!" I shouted. "What was that?!" Aido inquired irritably. Shiki was holding Rima protectively. Ruka clung slightly to Kain. Everyone was even more worried now. "Did anyone see where it came from?" I asked frantically. That was an unbelievable display of power and I had to investigate. I had a pretty good feeling where it came from. Still, I didn't know what to expect, but I had to go to the source of that light immediately. "Stay here." I ordered the Night Class. Yagari and I were about to run toward where the battle with Rido was taking place, when I saw Kaname with Yuki...and she was holding her weapon to his neck…

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Kaname…" I whimpered. I had been crying out repeatedly for him to let me go, but he wouldn't release his iron hold on me. How much time had passed? Where was Zero? I needed to go to him…Kaname finally released me and I felt so weak. I went limp in his arms and he pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Onii-sama…" I buried my face in his chest. Shizuka Hio's words from what seemed like so long ago echoed in my mind, _Kaname Kuran only lets his guard down in front of you…_ I thought how much Zero means to me, how he must need me now…I had to find him and make sure he was alright… "I'm sorry," I muttered as I extended Artemis to Kaname's throat. He looked down at me, only mildly surprised. "Do you want to go to him so badly?" He asked me with a saddened expression. I frowned and glared at him angrily. He wasn't going to get the better of me, not now, not ever again. Kaname still means something to me, but…ZERO, I-I can't live without him! He would sacrifice his life for me, **I know him** and he had **told m**e:

_No matter how much you make me worry, or how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like…Even if I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you, I'd not utter a word of complaint._

That was the closest Zero had ever come to telling me he loves me and I felt terrible for not realizing sooner…for spending my feelings on Kaname for so long and not seeing who was right in front of me, right beside me the entire time…. He never said it straight out like Kaname, but I know now Zero loves me…It was me who had always been torn, I who always caused him pain, and it was me now who needs to rectify the past and say those three words to him!

Tears welled up in my eyes at the memory and as my emotions threatened to overwhelm me. I was so eager, so desperate to find Zero. "I didn't want it to be this way, but you've left me not choice. I can't forgive you for taking me away by force!" I stated as I fought to keep my voice steady. I stepped back out of his grasp. I didn't move my weapon. "Yuki, I had to, it was to protect you." Kaname replied with his characteristic sweet smile reserved only for me. He placed his hands on my rod. I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he think I wasn't serious?

"Yuki!" I heard the Headmaster call out to me. If he hadn't come at that time, I might've done something rash…I was still adjusting to my vampire emotions. Everything was so different now; I felt so much more. "Where is Zero?" Yagari asked. "I'm about to find out!" I cried as I pushed passed the three men to run to site I had last seen Zero. I felt a grip on my wrist and instinctively whipped my scythe around at the culprit. "Yuki, I know you're sensitive to a lot of things right now. We'll look for Zero." The Headmaster said calmly to me as he gently placed a hand on the rod. "NO!" I shouted as I began running with all my might.

I prayed silently to myself, _God. God, please let him be all right. Please…I…_ There was no sound except for my feet coming down hard on the pavement as I ran. I ignored the burning in my chest as I approached the rubble that used to be a building. There wasn't even a sign of Rido, but the damage to the building was massive. That incredible blast had completely left the building in ruins.

My heart was wrenching and thudding uncontrollably. I looked around frantically and incessantly cried, "ZERO!" Tears streamed my face and blurred my vision as I couldn't find him. _No…please, God, no_….. I prayed each time I turned a stone and moved about the wreckage. I heard footsteps behind me of the Headmaster, Yagari, and Kaname. I felt the Headmaster wrap his arms around me as he cooed, "Yuki, calm down. We'll find him." "LET GO OF ME!" I cried as I pushed him away. I tried to fight the panic rising within me. I just wanted to find him. He needs me….I need Zero! "ZERO! Don't do this to me!" My voice softened as sobs overwhelmed me. Too much time has passed…I can't find him…I fought back thoughts of the worst. I continued to search. The Headmaster, Kaname, and Yagari split up to examine the rubble themselves.

I tripped over debris. I stood and turned slowly in a circle to take in all the devastation. I would never have thought this was the West end of the Academy I was standing at. I could see the dark night sky begin to fade into shades of purple and gray. The color of twilight reminded me of Zero's eyes. I slid down to my knees and cried mercilessly. I felt helpless and pathetic. Soon the sun would come up and I wouldn't be able to search anymore. The sun was no longer kind to me…"ZERO!!" I called one last time.

-

-

-

"Yuki."

-

-

-

I heard faintly from behind me. My eyes went wide and my mouth gaped. I turned around slowly, trembling, tears clinging to my lashes…"ZERO!" I cried, jumping up and running into his open arms. "Don't cry,Yuki." He whispered as he held me tight, holding the back of my head gingerly as I buried myself into his chest. I felt his stomach muscles constrict and heard him suck in air sharply as I did so. I knew he was hurt…"I'm sorry. I thought-I thought…" I couldn't choke out any words. "Do I seem that weak to you?" He replied. He says that at a time like this! I couldn't help but laugh a little; I was just so happy to have him back. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone… and I never want to be away from him again.

I looked up at him and cupped his cheeks with my hands. He didn't look alright at all despite how he was acting. His clothes were torn. His black pants were still intact, but I could see slashes in the material. His white shirt was shredded. Blood trickled down the side of his head, his neck, and his abdomen. He still looked really good despite everything because of the vampire's quick healing ability. "What happened to Rido? That light was from you, wasn't it?" I asked. "I…" He began, but, let his voice trail off. He gripped my hands together in his and looked down as if in shame as he continued, "I was going to destroy myself along with him…to protect you…But, I couldn't leave you, Yuki. The will to live overpowered me and unexpectedly I released a force that destroyed him. See, Yuki, it's because of you that I am able to live." He peered down into my eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

Then, he pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt Zero's grip on the back of my head tighten, my hair balling up in his clenched fist. I felt him clutch me closer to his chest. "I'm glad you didn't give up your life, Zero. More than you will ever know, Zero…Zero, I-" I didn't finish my sentence because I heard the cocking of the Bloody Rose. "Z-Zero?" I whimpered. Zero held me against him with his left arm, but he had the Bloody Rose drawn with his right, aimed at something behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder…and saw Kaname.

Zero had the angriest expression I had ever seen and it scared me. **"KURAN, YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED, YOU BASTARD!" **Zero roared. My eyes went wide when I heard Zero's accusation. Kaname only stared stoically at Zero. He held the Bloody Rose steady and right at Kaname. "So, you've chosen the side of the Hunters. I can't entrust Yuki to you anymore, then." Kaname stated.

Zero grabbed me and pulled me behind him, still pointing the Bloody Rose directly at Kaname, and holding my wrist with his free hand. "AND WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON, KURAN?! ADMIT IT, YOU WANTED ME DEAD!" Zero shouted. "Well, I didn't think you'd actually survive, but I didn't try to have you killed," Kaname stated rather eerily calm, "If you had been eliminated along with Rido, it would've just been a plus." "W-what are you saying, Kaname?! You…this evilness, it's not like you." I said shakily. "I told you, Yuki, I have always been evil. You just haven't noticed. Now, come with me Yuki. You don't think 

you and Zero can actually be together do you? You are a rare, treasured pureblood vampire and although Kiryu here is now a vampire, he is still a hunter and you will inevitably be on his list. Eliminating all vampires is the plan of the Hunter's Society, which Kiryu ultimately belongs to. You can't betray your race, Yuki." Kaname said as he reached out a hand toward me. Zero and I backed away from him. "I will never betray Yuki! Don't give me this bullshit! I am more than worthy for her!" Zero yelled at him, his finger close to pulling the trigger.

"The Hunter's Society is acting on their own twisted plan. Zero has nothing to do with them! They were trying to manipulate Zero and Yuki." Headmaster Cross reasoned from behind Zero and I. "Still, vampire society will never allow a pureblood to be with anyone other than another pureblood." Kaname said, his crimson eyes boring right into me. "There isn't a council anymore to really decide that." Ichijou stated, suddenly coming from behind Kaname. "Stay out of this, Ichijo." Kaname warned. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was really afraid of Kaname now. "Kaname-sama, this is wrong. You can't force Yuki to be with you. This isn't like you." Ichijo tried to plea, "Tell them. Tell them what you did." I was amazed at Ichijo's bravery, but perhaps the Kaname we all knew was still there because he wasn't using his powers to control Ichijo.

From behind, I clung to Zero's tattered sleeve with my left hand and gripped the arm that held the Bloody Rose with my right. "He completely wiped out the Vampire Senate." Ichijo blurted. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. If Kaname had that kind of power…then what were we up against now?! "It needed to be reformed. I know you thought so yourselves." Kaname stated as he eyed Headmaster Cross and Yagari. "It's no different from Rido-sama," Ichijo stated, "I wasn't able to do anything!" "Ichijo, I told you to stay out of this." Kaname said, his voice low and menacing as he turned to Ichijo.

The Bloody Rose went off and I was knocked back onto the floor. Zero had shot Kaname to protect Ichijo. Kaname looked down at his bleeding shoulder. "Sweet Yuki made you miss my heart." Kaname stated. It was true. I had yanked on Zero's arm so he wouldn't kill Kaname. "Don't think I won't kill you this time." Zero said as he aimed the Bloody Rose again. Zero didn't look back at me. I knew it was wrong to protect Kaname, but I had to! He was my brother and I can't believe that he was evil!

"Forgive me, Yuki." Zero said as he fired again.

-O-o-O-To Be Continued-O-o-O-

A/N: Oh gosh, I hope to be able to update soon! I won't take longer than 2 weeks to update, I promise!! I have Friday off, so I will work on the next chapter for this (I also have homework to do! I'm earning my teaching credentials, so yeah that has to be my priority)…I wanted to write more for this chapter…but I strategically had to end it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for being patient and understanding with me! I have to go to work now. Please wait until next time! Thank you for reading and reviewing!!


	11. Chapter 11: Intermission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, everything belongs to Matsuri Hino, however this fic is mine! And is of no monetary value. I also do not have rights to the video game Rockband or any other legal rights to anything that can be construed as having rights to.

Spoiler Warning: Read Chapter 44 for this…. Also, if this has any similarities with the 2nd VK novel, it's a coincidence because I haven't read it nor have I read any summaries on it (simply because I can't find any on ) I just have a VERY SLIGHT idea about what the novel covers.

**A/N:** So after reading up to Chapter 45 of Vampire Knight, I have some changes I'd like to make (and also feel necessary) to do justice to my readers and this fic. I was disappointed with Chapter 11, so I am revising it…mainly the latter part of it, so it won't take me too long to update with the revision and I am working on the last chapter. Thanks for being patient, I work and am going to college full time as a Graduate, so yeah, I'm getting my butt kicked and handed to me right now- and for the next two weeks. LOL. What makes me even sadder is I can't even spend time with my boyfriend cuz of our work schedules and even though I live with him, I see him when he sleeps. Lol. Also, I read Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and intend to finish reading the series; however, I watched the movie and thought it was terrible. They butchered Bella and Edward's relationship (things went too fast) and ruined Edward's character. Anyway, I am currently working on my other fic: My Dear Girl and three more VK fics are in the works! The fic bunnies, they nibble my brain and make me procrastinate on my homework! With the way the manga is going, I'm trying really hard to stay an avid Zero and Yuki supporter…

Anyway, enough about me, here is a VK ficlet- think of it as a flashback to this fic, when Zero and Yuki were in middle school (when Zero repeated a year because he didn't want to go to high school to avoid Kaname) just before attending high school.

So I'm writing this fic 'cuz I think Zero is the best match for Yuki. There's really no reason he shouldn't be the one for her: He protects her, is her best friend, probably even loves her, and he would never betray her! As for having to drink Yuki's blood, some people would consider that as "hurting" Yuki, but she voluntarily gives him her blood to 'save' him. Besides, he hates that he is a vampire…AND you can't really blame him for falling for her because of how she cares for him so much…Anyway, you don't have to agree with me, but this is my premise for this fic. Enjoy the read.

Just so you know, I wrote this a while back, so it's not taking from my fic writing time, just homework time….lol.

–here's hoping to redeem myself, cheers, Michi4-

**Intermission: I Will Show You a Sweet Dream…Next Night**

"You think you can beat me, Kiryu Zero?! You think you're such a great shot with that Bloody Rose of yours? Well, I'll show you!"

-

-

-

She was standing on the seat of the couch and pointing at me as I walked into the room. "Yuki cut it out. Let's just start the game already." I said flatly as I sat down. Yuki pouted and plopped herself right next to me, her shoulder bumping my arm as she landed. Did she have to sit so close to me? "Move over." I said as I nudged her with my elbow. "Shut up." She said as she pushed me with her whole upper body. I sighed.

She gripped the video game controller tightly, leaned forward, and glared determinedly at the TV screen. I just stared at her stoically. I always beat her at video games, but she always insists on challenging me again and again. She's more of a sore loser than I am.

It is a Saturday night, which is unofficially our day to hang out together. Sure, we patrol together and have classes together, but she doesn't consider that "quality time." I remember she complained about me being "too serious" all the time. But, she didn't really have to do this to maintain our friendship, it's not like she didn't do enough for me already.

I remember when I first came here and Yuki took care of me. She used to pat my head until I fell asleep every night because I would have nightmares-flashbacks-of Hio Shizuka and I would awake in a cold sweat calling for my brother…

She puts me before herself; denying herself sleep to make sure I get my sleep. She used to piss me off and annoy me because I could never understand why she would be crying for me…what am I to her? She loves Kuran Kaname, which I don't care, but he is a vampire and I hate vampires…But, what bothers me more than anything is that vampire, Kuran Kaname, is the one who taught Yuki to have such a loving and kind heart to all of us…

Anyway, this Saturday night routine started only recently, since we've had to move into our own dorms and no longer live in close proximity in the Headmaster's residence. I remember Yuki gave the Chairman such a hard time about us having to get our own dorms. I had been in the bathroom having just gotten out of the shower. I was leaning on the counter deep in thought, as usual, staring at myself in the mirror. I didn't bother to dry my hair or put on my shirt, though I did put on my pajama pants. That was when I could hear them. They were being so loud. They aren't biologically father and daughter, but they were so much alike sometimes I wondered. My point is, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help hear their conversation from outside the door in the hallway:

"I don't get it! Zero's been living with us for four years, so why does he have to get his own dorm? You know how he is…he'll scare away his roommate." She argued as she followed the Headmaster down the hall (I could hear their footsteps). He chuckled, "I know. That's why he's getting his own room." I glared angrily from my side of the door. The chairman continued, "Besides, it's a step to growing up, Yuki-chan. I know it will take time to adjust, but you will have Yori-chan as your roommate. Your classmates will think you're being favored if you don't stay in a dorm like everyone else. And you and Kiryu-kun are getting too old to be staying in the same living area."

"But, if he were my real brother, then it would be okay?"

"Well, no. Boys and girls have to be separated. Remember that talk we had when you were twelve?"

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to go there again…did you have a talk like that with Zero, too?"

"Of course."

"I would've loved to have seen the look on his face when you brought up the birds and the bees!" She laughed hysterically. _It really wasn't that funny_, I thought. Besides, I had to stop the Headmaster half way through that awkward conversation, since my parents had already explained all that to me (Hey, I was thirteen when I came to live here).

That was when the door suddenly flew open and hit me in the face. "Oh My God, Zero! I'm so sorry! I-I should've knocked first!" "Yeah you should have." I grumbled as I rubbed the side of my head. It was really my fault for leaning against the door (Yeah, so I was eavesdropping. Shut up). "Are you okay?" She had asked as she put her hand on my head. "I'll live." I replied. "That's good!" She had chirped, smiling brightly as usual. "Don't touch me." I muttered as I gently pushed her hand off my head.

Now, as I sit here and see how happy she is playing this video game, I can't help but smile a little myself. She looked at me from the corner of her eye as she continued to smash the buttons with her thumbs and gloated, "What are you smiling about? I'm in the lead!" I smirked and replied, "Not for long." I had to admit, she had gotten pretty good. I almost felt maybe I should let her win, but decided that wouldn't be fair (and besides, I hate to lose). "Ahh! No! Zero!" She cried as I won the game, "I almost had you. Let's go again!" She demanded. I agreed. Then she suggested, "We should get those controllers shaped like guns." I shrugged and teased, "It won't help you win." She shoved me playfully.

Then, our fun was spoiled by a knock on the door. Yuki tossed the controller, leaped off the couch, ran, and yanked open the door. It was Kuran Kaname on one of his usual visits. "Hello, Yuki." He greeted as he patted her on the head and caressed her cheek and hair as he always did. I continued to play the game and pretended not to notice him. "I'll go get the Headmaster for you." Yuki beamed as she lightly touched Kaname's hand before running off.

I was awkwardly left in the room with Kaname. "What are you playing?" he asked. "A video game." I answered curtly. He didn't let my rudeness bother him (as usual) and simply replied, "I can see that." "Can you be quiet. You're ruining my concentration." I snapped without looking at him. "Can I play the next game with you?" He asked. "Sure," I stated with a smirk, "I hope you like losing." "I can always keep playing you until I win." he retorted.

It seemed Kaname and I are equally matched as gamers. We were currently tied. "May I choose the next game?" He asked. "Whatever." I replied. He started a conversation as he looked through the games we had. "So, the Headmaster tells me you don't want to attend high school." He said nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him and replied, "What's it to you?" "It's a bad influence on Yuki." He stoically answered. "It's not like she has anything to do with it." I remarked. "No," he said as he inserted the game cd, "but I know I do. It's because you don't want to have to pass me in the hallways of the school buildings." "You're a vampire. I never thought it was a good idea for the Headmaster to let your kind into the school." I snapped. "Look, Kiryu," he began, letting the tone in his voice drop, "You're lucky I even allow the Headmaster to keep you in the Day Class." "Is that a threat?" I sneered. "Not at all," He stated, "Besides, you'll attend high school because you want to be with Yuki."

My eyes widened momentarily before I focused my attention back on the game. Just then, Yuki returned with the Headmaster. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kaname-kun." Cross apologized. "It's fine, we were done playing." he replied. I scoffed.

Kuran followed Cross to his office to report on the progress of the Night Class. Yuki sat down softly beside me. She cautiously picked up the controller that Kaname had just been using. "I don't feel like playing anymore," I stated as I put my controller down and got up to walk away. "I'm going back to my dorm."

Yuki looked down sullenly, letting her long hair cover her face as she spoke, "Zero, is it true you don't want to go to high school next month?" I stood frozen in my tracks and didn't turn to face her as I replied, "That's right." "Well, where will you go then?" She asked. "What do you care?" I snapped. She trotted over to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and jumped in front of me to look me in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I care? I worry about you." She replied. Her tone laced with sincerity and concern. She stared at me right in the eyes, her bronze eyes wide and unwavering. I lowered my head slightly so that my silvery bangs could fall over my face, hiding my lavender eyes. "Look at me, Zero! Of course I care about you! You're my best friend." She said the last part softly, almost like she hadn't meant to blurt it out or something. But, she smiled nonetheless and maintained eye contact with me.

Just then, Kaname returned along with the Headmaster. "Goodnight, Yuki." Kaname said as he placed a hand on her head on his way out. "You're leaving already?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady. He turned to smile at her warmly, "I have to, Yuki. Besides, it's late. How about next time the three of us play Rockband together?" Her face lit up at that and she smiled widely, "That'll be fun! How about next week?" Kaname's garnet eyes veered over to me for an instant as he replied, "We'll see." And with a final nod and caress of Yuki's hair, Kuran Kaname departed.

"Are you going back to your dorms now?" Cross asked us. He added, "If you two want, you can stay here tonight. It is late, you both can stay here in your old rooms like you used to." "Well, I was hoping to play one last game with Zero." Yuki answered as she looked up at me. "Fine, one last game." I muttered. Cross smiled at us, then scampered off to make some tea.

Yuki fell asleep against my shoulder in the middle of game play. I sighed heavily, immediately thinking I should wake her so she could go to sleep properly or just leave to go to my own dorm. But, her face was so serene…and having her lean against me…she felt so warm. I frowned as the wave of familiar feelings-feelings I tried to deny- washed over me. I have fallen for her. _So, I'm her best friend, that's what I am to her_, I thought. I couldn't help but wonder what that entailed or what that would mean in the future. But, those thoughts were dashed once she shifted slightly, her head rolling to her other shoulder, exposing her neck and I felt the twinge of thirst burn in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that I could remain by her side for a long time. I knew it was dangerous to keep my vampirism a secret from her, but the Headmaster is in the next room and if I concentrate on this video game and how much I loathe vampires the feeling of thirst will pass.

I must have fallen asleep, too, because the next thing I remembered was waking from a terrible dream, shaking in a cold sweat, and Yuki holding my head in her hands….

-o-O-Yuki's POV-o-O-

I dozed off without really realizing it. I just felt so comfortable with Zero and I was so tired…In my sleep, I remembered when Zero first came to stay with us and he would have nightmares; how I would stay with him, patting his head until he fell asleep. Now that he has to stay in his own dorm room, I worry that I'm not there to comfort him when he wakes up from a bad dream. I know he still has those nightmares…no, those flashbacks of that woman who attacked him and killed his family…I can tell when he hasn't gotten much sleep when I see him in class and he looks so pale…

I awoke with a start as I heard Zero's cry and felt his body jump beside me. His amethyst eyes were wide, his breathing was ragged, and he trembled all over. I recognized his condition as waking from a nightmare from the many times I had found him like this. I sat up and placed a hand on Zero's head. His eyes darted to me and instead of leaning into my touch, he jumped back almost curling into a ball at the corner of the couch. My eyes widened, but I attempted to talk reason into him, "Zero! Zero, it's just me: Yuki." "No, don't touch me! When I look at you, I see _**her**_!" he shouted. My eyes widened, but I knew he was still delirious from the nightmare.

"Zero, It's okay. It's just a dream. You're safe!" I said as I gripped his face in my hands. He blinked a few times and stared at me wide-eyed. "Yuki?" he breathed. I smiled and nodded, but didn't remove my hands from his cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He nodded. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled at my wrists gently to release him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked away from me, looked down so that his eyes were covered by his silvery strands. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to talk about his nightmare, but decided against making him relive painful memories. I wanted to ease his pain, not be the cause of it. I wanted to serve as his sanctuary.

I brushed my other hand across his bangs to soothe him. He involuntarily flinched. "How about, I stay with you like when we were kids and I pat you on your head until you fall asleep?" I asked tenderly. He looked up at me with a frown as he said, "I think we're too old for that now." "No we're not. C'mon." I said as I tugged on the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. He silently followed me to his old room.

"After you fall asleep, I'll go to my old room, the one right across the hall. In case you have another nightmare." I said as I sat at the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything as he walked over to the bed and lay down. I scooted over to him, covered him with a blanket, and patted him on the head. I let my palms ever so lightly glide over his ardent strands. He lay on his side with his back facing me. I peeked at him over his shoulder and his eyes were closed.

Zero slept soundly through the night and into late in the morning. When he awoke, I had a surprise for him. His eyes were wide when he saw me and he stated, "You cut your hair." I fiddled with the short ends that framed my jaw line and didn't look him in the eye as I spoke, "Yeah, I thought it was time for a change, since we'll be starting high school." He looked at me for a moment, then, he commented, "You look even more like a grade schooler with your hair short." I frowned and remarked, "It's only to my shoulders!" I felt a blush creep in my cheeks. I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue to him. "Yep and sticking your tongue out at me only justifies my comment." He jeered. I rolled my eyes and stated, "You are going to high school."

He stayed silent for a long time before he patted me on the head and assured, "Don't worry. I'll go. You'll be there with me, after all." I smiled brightly at him and thought to myself, _Maybe with my hair like this, when he looks at me, he won't see __**her.**_

-O-o-O-To be Continued-O-o-O-

A/N: P.S. I would have uploaded this sooner, but I cut my finger at work, which made typing difficult and painful. Anyway, the last images of this are from Chapter 44-the opening pages (but you knew that). For a while, for _Bleeding Love_, I've had writer's block, mostly because I feel I should be doing homework instead of this, which is true, but writing s a favorite past time of mine and I love VK so much I get inspired and get compelled to write. Well, the next time I update will be the revised version of Chapter 11. Then, the final chapter! But, I have this Unit Plan project due 12/10 and have class until 12/17, so I won't be able to update until then. Happy Holidays, my dear readers, and I hope to see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: Aura

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it all belongs to Matsuri Hino. This fic for entertainment purposes only! No purchase necessary. Void where prohibited. :-p lol, I'm playing around too much.

Spoiler warning: Go read up to Chapter 47 then come back here! Lol. 

Also, you readers may want to review chapters 42-current for what goes on this fic.

Special thanks to reviewers:

Yuri-senteria-5

Chiashe

Ming 24

TwilightSonnet

Piercetheheart27

MyVampireEyes

MurasakiNeko13

AveytraCullen

Lycoris Calantha

Elviol Vi Yogyakarta

Yuki3364

Evillittlegirl

Blackenedrose13

Steffanie

Firedragonheart

Rockerchik45

Yuenying848

Jvonr92

ZeroxYuuki4ever

Randomness-of-life

Kanshou87

StalkingforChocolate

Nekodoodle

SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF

Chez

DeadRunway

Zerorules

Mimiz

Alyhinata11

Sakurasapprentice7

I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Apparently-for whatever reason-I was not receiving my email alerts properly from , so I had reviews and didn't even know until I checked the site. It seems it is fixed now :-) (I'll make sure to thank you in the next update. ;-p)

A/N: For those who may have missed it, this is chapter 11 revised and is now chapter 12. Chapter 11 is now a whole new chapter! Check it out if you haven't yet! Otherwise, Read on and thank you for reading!

Review of what has happened so far (since it's been a while since I've updated and I know you may not have time/nor the desire to read back: Last time, in Chapter 10 of this fic, Zero and Yuki were reunited after he went missing for a short time after he defeated Rido. Kaname was acting really out of character and evil. Zero has decided to kill Kaname and has his gun aimed directly at Kaname as Yuki watches on…

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 12: Aura**

"_Forgive me, Yuki." Zero said as he aimed his gun at Kaname's heart._

"**Onii sama!"** Without thinking, I jumped in front of Zero's Bloody Rose as it went off. I could hear Kaname shout my name from behind me. I could see the horror in Zero's wide amethyst eyes. The Headmaster was frozen in place and Yagari was already running toward me.

I had no regrets. Zero was always too quick to judge Kaname as evil, but I knew better. I knew he would let Zero shoot him. From my restored memories and from the Kaname I had known for the last ten years, I know Onii sama is a good and gentle vampire.

But, maybe…I… made a mistake…Zero would probably want to kill Kaname even more after this.

I felt the hot bullet sink into my flesh. I felt the blood drain. I could feel Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me. My eyes stared wide and filled with tears. I could see Zero looking on with such horror; his steel eyes frozen wide. He cried out for me. I closed my eyes and the hot tears streamed down my cheeks. _Oh, no. Zero's going to feel so guilty_. I wanted to comfort him, tell him 'it's not your fault.'

_Zero, my mind is so filled with thoughts of Onii-sama…I had to save him._

_I'm sorry, Zero. You chose to attend high school to be with me and to protect me from vampires… _

_This isn't how it was supposed to be…_

_Please, Zero, go on living for me…_

-0-0-0-

I could only stare in shock at the site before me. The bullet would've struck Yuki in the heart for sure, but Kaname moved faster than I even thought he could, and moved Yuki out of harm's way. So I thought. But, what appeared as a rescue, turned into betrayal. I didn't think anything of the sweet scent of Yuki's blood or Kaname's arms wrapped tightly around her. I was just relieved she was out of the bullet's path, but then he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck before I could react. It was futile to point the Bloody Rose at him, he held Yuki too close for me to get a clear shot.

Then, suddenly, tendrils of blood shot out from the wound I had inflicted on him earlier and they wrapped around Yuki. Those were Rido's tendrils of blood! Which, meant, Kaname was possessed and I had failed at killing Rido. I couldn't believe it. I truly believed Kaname was stronger than to be possessed by Rido! But, now it all made sense. Everything clicked so fast in my head I couldn't even think. This was why Kaname was acting as our enemy. I felt sick with myself for being so ready to peg Kaname as evil. True, I despise him, but I know Kaname would NEVER harm Yuki NO MATTER WHAT.

So, WHEN did Rido possess Kaname?!

And I knew Kaname had to still be in there. I could see the realization in Headmaster Cross, Yagari, and Ichijo's expressions, especially at the sight of the tendrils. "Now he reveals his true self." Yagari spat. "Yuki!" I cried out. She needed to snap out of it! I knew she probably thought she was dead from my bullet and was completely unaware of what was really going on.

I had to think quickly. "It's too dangerous to keep Ichijo here with Rido. Yagari-sensei, Cross, get him out of here! Go take care of the rest of the Academy!" I shouted. "I must close this place down properly." Cross stated. "We have the Hunter's Society to face, still." Yagari mentioned. "As much as I want to help Kaname, I know I'll be of no use. I'll help you against the Hunter's Society." Takuma stated. They made a run back to the Night Class.

At this point, I couldn't act. He would surely use Yuki as a shield if I shot my vines at him. I began calling, "Kaname! KANAME, I know you're in there! Stop hurting Yuki!" Immediately, Kaname's eyes opened and looked directly at me. His irises were laced with crimson. He stopped drinking, but kept his lips on her neck as he spoke, "I only needed her youthful and thick blood." His lips turned upward in a taunting grin. His crimson eyes narrowed.

"I want to eat her whole." He muttered, his eyes closing and his lips touching her fair skin again. She seemed to be unconscious. That tore the last vestiges of my restraint. I could hear Cross shouting at me to not attack. I didn't care if I did kill Kaname in the process. I carefully and quickly maneuvered my vines around his neck and pulled his head away from Yuki. I swiftly gathered my other vines to wrap around Yuki and pull her away from him.

Yuki did not wake up, even when I held her in my arms. I used my vines to keep Kaname at bay. The vines of the Bloody Rose drank blood from Kaname. He spoke, "Bloody Rose, if you have awakened that much, you must recognize my voice…As well as the taste of my blood. Take down the vines restraining me." His voice was so kind, I almost feared Kaname had sided with Rido. I knew that wasn't the case by the way Kaname was grinning. His lips and brows contorted in ways that were unlike him. I knew this was just Rido manipulating nephew, but to my dismay, Bloody Rose obeyed him and released him. Bloody Rose began painfully drinking my blood. "No, stop, Bloody Rose! He's the enemy!" I shouted and upon hearing my voice, Bloody Rose listened to me again. The vines grouped and entangled together, attacking him as one giant cluster.

His blood tendrils grew immensely and blocked my vines, the tendrils and vines clashed against each other. I stared at Kaname and saw his eyes were two different colors. Why hadn't I noticed he was possessed earlier?! Those eyes are a clear indication other than the tendrils. "Your whole life has been violated and controlled by purebloods, Kiryu and now I'm reaping the fruits. I've been waiting for you to ripen. You should just let me devour you and make your power a part of me." He sneered. I hated how he said my name, as if he knew me and everything about me. He's another arrogant, manipulative pureblood…

I aimed my Bloody Rose right between those two different colored eyes of his, ignoring that it was Kaname's face I in fact was staring at. Suddenly, the air shifted and whipped around us fervently. The wind crackled and cut like razors into my skin. Warm blood trickled from the incisions the unseen force had slashed into my cheeks. I turned to see behind me that Yuki was using Artemis to free herself from my vines.

"Stop letting him manipulate you, Kaname!" Yuki cried as she suddenly jumped between us, using her Artemis as a barrier from Rido's tendrils. Kaname's face twisted into an odd smile and stated, "That aura is so similar to Juri's." "Stop it, let go of my Onii-sama!" She shouted, baring her fangs and tightly clutching her scythe.

I yanked Yuki back with my vines and pointed my gun to her head, the cool barrel pressing against her delicate skin. She stared intently at Kaname, but did not struggle in my grasp. Possessed-Kaname's eyes flickered from blue and red, to his usual dark cinnamon eyes. "I can't forgive you!" He suddenly shouted, sounding like Kaname. Suddenly, though, his lips upturned in a smirk and he sounded like Rido, "You won't pull the trigger…because you're attached to her." "Do it, Zero, if it'll bring my Onii-sama back." Yuki stated. Without warning, an unseen force, his aura, thrust from Kaname-his aura was similar to Yuki's now and I knew it was because he had drunk her blood.

Wind blew around us like a hurricane. Debris flew passed us. Then, I saw a giant claw form from Kaname. I used my vines to yank Yuki out of harm's path. The claw was made of three razor-sharp looking blades that nearly struck me, but Yuki used Artemis to protect me. As much as I despise vampires, especially purebloods (with the exception of Yuki), I had to admire their abilities, their power, and their fight. Her face was scrunched in her effort to hold back the claw. "Unforgiveable. You dared to point your gun at her!" Kaname roared. I could see he was fighting against Rido within himself.

"That's right, Kaname, I put Yuki in danger, but you're the worst! You attacked Yuki. You couldn't protect her. Not even from me and now you've let Rido possess you and have his way." I provoked. His brows knitted together. The claw inched closer and the wind from his aura knocked me onto my back. Yuki had been using Artemis to protect me and now it was nearly crushing me, too. Kaname was using my own vines against me now, too. They pinned my arms down, making it impossible for me to use Bloody Rose. Yuki was crouched down beside me, her bronze eyes wide with worry.

"No, what are you doing?! Don't kill Zero, Kaname! Rido is the enemy! How could you let him take control over you? I want the Onii-sama I love back! " Yuki shouted, " You bastard, Rido! Hiding in Onii-sama like that! You coward! Come out and face me!" Kaname's eyes widened and he suddenly hunched over. He held his head in his hands and trembled. Blood tendrils formed around Kaname and suddenly Rido appeared in front of us.

I was released from my confinement, my vines returned to my control. I jumped up and grabbed Kaname. He was unconscious. I tried to shake him awake, calling to him. Before I could turn to Yuki, she whipped up her Artemis scythe. Rido suddenly wrapped himself around her. "You know, I underestimated my little niece and nephew," he said. "You both are such fighters, like your parents were. I used Kaname's body to drink from you and he still managed to keep your blood to himself. I didn't get a taste or even get to harness the power. Now, cry out for the one you love, like your mother did the first time I drank from her." Rido's mouth opened wide, his long fangs lowering toward her neck.

Yuki swung her scythe right into Rido's chest from behind. His open mouth widened into a grin, "I have the ability to control my own blood, don't you think I can move around vital parts of my body, so I won't be killed?" Kaname came to then and was about to lunge at Rido. I pulled onto his shoulder to stop him, "No! Let's work together to take him down. It's the only way."

As Rido was distracted by Yuki, I thrust my vines with full force at him. The vines quickly took hold of him, wrapping around his entire body. As I pulled him away from Yuki, Kaname grabbed her and pulled her to a safe distance away. With all my power I shot more vines at him, this time, the thorns piercing into his center. I stood in front of him with my Bloody Rose and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot clean through his skull. His body crystallized, then cracked, and burst into shards and dust. I walked over to Kaname and Yuki.

"I must thank you, Kiryu, but I don't forgive you for pointing that gun at her even though you did so without real intent to kill her." He stated. I pointed my gun at him, "You have some nerve Kuran! I know you destroyed the council because they were a threat, but now vampires will be running rampant." "I will take full responsibility for what I've done." He retorted calmly. "Please, stop you two! Both of your actions were done out of necessity! We have to stick together! We still have Ichio and the Hunter's Society to take down."

"Leave Ichio to me." Kaname said, speaking toward me. I replied, "No, Kaname, get Yuki out of here. Even though you and I have our differences, you'll agree she is safest with you. I know you'll take her somewhere safe. I have to go help Cross and Yagari. We'll send the Day class home and have the Night Class out of here to follow you." She objected, "What, no! I'm not going anywhere! We have to help you-" I interrupted her, "No, Yuki, I'm not putting you in anymore danger. Kaname already had a plan to take you somewhere safe. With the council gone, the Hunter's Society will try to take advantage of the situation. It's up to me, Yagari-sensei, and Cross to handle things from here."

"I'll go meet up with Cross, Yagari, and the Night Class to prepare for us to leave right away," Kaname offered, "Take your time saying your farewells." I nodded and he began walking ahead of us back toward where the Night Class was protecting the Day Class.

-0-o-0-

I walked toward the Night Class instructional building. I wanted to give Zero and Yuki their necessary privacy to say their goodbyes. I was bitter…at myself for allowing Rido to possess me, for not being able to protect Yuki, and for Yuki choosing Kiryu over me.

But, it was to be expected. As much as Zero pushed her towards me, I directed her towards him. On purpose. I love her, dearly, and I always will, but I always knew she'd end up Kiryu's. I don't deserve her. I've endured for her until now. She can enjoy herself more when I'm not around. She can be truly happy. I could give her everything, including loving her for eternity, but I have too much I must take responsibility for. I'll be lucky if I am not labeled insane and locked away for what I've done to the council.

"Kaname-sama!" I heard Aido exclaim. His ice-blue eyes were wide, his mouth open wide with surprise and delight to see me. As much as he annoyed me most of the time, it was good to see him. I guess I still had loyal followers and those who have belief in me after all. "Kaname-sama, we've been so worried for you!" Ruca greeted. Yagari stepped in then, "They did an impressive job of finishing off Rido's minions. However, they must know they'll be ostracized for going so far to protect humans." Kain spoke on behalf of the Nigh Class, "We know, but the vampires who attacked were in the wrong. We had to protect the humans. They're part of our school and we have to protect the school that you worked so hard to set up along with Cross, Kaname-sama." I nodded, but before I could utter a "thank you," Seiren was at my side asking: "Kaname, would you like us to erase the memories of the humans now, so we can send them home?" "Wait, Kaname-sama, please don't," Aido interjected. "Word spread quickly and they know our secret, but they are not afraid! They fully support us. I believe this is the beginning of finally realizing the pacifism you and Headmaster Cross have worked so hard toward."

"Kiryu has taken care of Rido for us," I explained. "There is only the Hunter's Society to worry about now the Council of Elders no longer exists. I destroyed them so the precious future ahead wouldn't be destroyed and lost. I worked hard for this moment to come. I will deal with any unnecessary conflicts that may arise and I do plan on taking responsibility for my acts once things are settled with the Hunter's Society." Ruca, Shiki, Rima, Kain, and Aido's eyes widened, apparently this was the first they heard about the council's removal. Takuma remained silent beside them. I added, "Thank you, everybody. It is best if we leave this place for the time being. Please, if you could all see that the day class gets home safely and assure them they have nothing to fear. I'll be taking Yuki with me and you all will meet up with me."

"Where are Kiryu-kun and Yuki?" Cross asked. "They'll be arriving at any moment. They're preparing for her departure." Everyone nodded and headed back toward the day class. As I passed Takuma, I whispered, "I will prove to you that I am trustworthy yet." He smiled brightly at me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I do not doubt you, Kaname. If you would allow me, I'd like to face my grandfather alone, so that you may take Yuki-sama to a safe place. We all need you, Kaname. I'll meet up with you afterward." "Go ahead, Takuma, the only Ichijo in my eyes is you, anyway." I stated. He began walking away from the rest of us. Ruca asked, "Ichijo, where are you going?" "There's something, I need to do." He said in a serious tone before turning the corner. Seiren remained at my side and I informed her where I would be headed to with Yuki and for her to inform the others.

Yagari and Cross went to wait for Yuki and Zero. I went to my room to pack.

-0-0-0-

Yuki wrapped her arms around me, sobbing. "No! What if I don't get to see you again, Zero?!" She whimpered. "Don't be so negative," I told her gently. "I'll come back to you, I promise. You're my reason for living, Yuki." I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with wide, worried, tear-filled eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly. I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumbs as I held her face in my hands. "I trust in you, Zero." She whispered. "Kaname will protect you. I won't be too far behind you." I assured. She requested, "Please make sure you, the Headmaster, and Yagari call on Kaname if you need help. I know you, you'll all try to solve everything on your own." I smirked, "Yuki…Let's go. We have to pack your things. Everyone is waiting for us." I took her hand in mine and lead her back to her room.

A/N: I can assure you they're going back to her room to pack, nothing else. Lol. I'm SO sorry for the belated update. Actually, I'm surprised I had time at all and was even able to update. Well, I'll be taking over completely for student teaching! I hope I didn't disappoint. I know this fic closely follows the manga, but I hope you still find this enjoyable. I'm not trying to simply copy the manga. Anyway, despite what's going on in VK, I am still a Zero x Yuki fan/shipper! Anyway, It was SO hard to get into Kaname's mind, I still feel I didn't quite nail it, but that's okay-I'm trying to do him some justice since I made him so evil. Well, I'm moving this story along, the way I intended anyway. There'll be 2 more chapters of this. I can promise these chapters sometime in the summer! Alright, much love to you all and thank you in advance for any reviews. I really appreciate you, my loyal readers/reviewers, for supporting my writing, sharing my love for Vampire Knight, and sticking with me. I often update my profile, check there for status of my fics and about me (since that affects my fics). Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: His Bleeding Heart

Thank you to all my readers.

A special Thank you to my reviewers:

Sakurasapprentice7

R-U-Insane

Morgain Croix

White Princess Kia

Lopmontamer

SprinkleKissez

Danielle

AlikaChi

.A.L0ve.S0ng

lopmontamer

Again, sorry if I miss anyone. Thank you so much!

Synopsis (the story thus far): Yuki has chosen Zero, but after defeating Rido and releasing Kaname from his possession, the Hunter's Society must be handled. Kaname takes Yuki away to a safe place: the Kuran mansion until the world is safe again for her…

**Chapter 13: His Bleeding Heart**

Kaname burst through Yuki's bedroom door as soon as he heard her screaming. He saw her sitting up in bed, trembling and crying. Her face was buried in her hands. He saw no threat in the room, so he sat beside her. He took her into his arms and held her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. He caressed the back of her head and whispered, "It was only a nightmare. You're safe."

There had only been time to pack the necessities. As a result, Yuki's red, leather-bound diary had been left behind. She opened a small desk drawer. Before he left, Kaname had placed stationary paper there for her. She pulled out a few sheets and decided rather than write a diary entry, to write letters to the people she hadn't been able to see in the last six months. She placed her pen to the papyrus-

"Yuki! You're supposed to be studying!" Aido scolded from behind her. He stood with his arms crossed and tapped his foot. He glanced over her shoulder. She quickly shoved the paper back into the wooden drawer and slammed it shut. "I've been studying!" She snapped as she whipped around in her chair to look up at Aido. A faint blush tinted her cheeks. "Okay, then, I think you're ready for a quiz." He said calmly. Her amber eyes watched him carefully as he went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a binder. "Great, I'm ready!" She said with determination. He smiled wryly at the pureblood princess and stated, "Good, because it's a math test."

She tucked in her bottom lip and nervously tapped her pencil. She stared at the formulas. _I should know this! _She thought. She glanced up at Aido who sat across from her, his arms still crossed over his chest. He stared at her intently. She lowered her eyes back down at the table and mumbled, "I can't concentrate with you staring at me." His brows knitted together. With a "humph" he abruptly turned his head to the side to look away from her.

She stared back at her paper, but she could see Aido's shoe out of the corner of her eye. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Perhaps Kaname would be returning soon? She finished the test as best she could and handed the paper to him.

She sat quietly and warily eyed him as he checked her paper. His icy-blue eyes darted up from her paper every now and then. Finally, he quickly finished grading it. As he outstretched his arm to hand the paper, the sleeve of his violet, silk shirt slid up. Yuki's eyes quickly shifted from the corrected paper to his alabaster skin. Her eyes traced the indentation in his wrist, signifying the fine vein there. She absentmindedly bit her bottom lip.

"W-what are you doing? Don't bite yourself!" Aido scolded. She quickly wiped the blood from her lip on her hand. "Oh, sorry." She simply replied. He retrieved a box of blood tablets from his vest. He held the box out toward her. "Please, don't bite yourself. You can't nourish yourself that way." He stated. Her caramel eyes still focused intently on his wrist. She reached out her hand and pushed the box away gently. She explained, "Thank you, but Kaname told me not to take those."

She tried to keep her voice steady, but the thirst rippled through her body. She rationalized, _Kaname won't be back soon. Aido has drank from me before, it's only fair if I…but, I'm only quenched by Zero and I don't know when I'll be able to see him!_ "Excuse me." She said as she stood out of her chair and clutched her paper to her chest. "Don't be too upset," Aido said. "You passed your test, you just make simple mistakes. Take the time to double check your work." "Yes, I'll go study now." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Yuki stumbled down the hall. She pushed open the double wooden doors of her bedroom. She thrust herself onto her bed and clutched the blankets tightly as she struggled with her thirst. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to think. Not to think about Aido's elegant, pale wrist, or Kaname's long, beautiful neck, or Zero…No. She couldn't think about Zero; that would push her hunger over the edge. A vampire only desires the blood of the one they love. Aido was the only blood-filled being near her, was the only reason she would even covet Aido's blood.

-o-X-o-

Yuki awoke crying out for Kaname. Immediately, he came through the door. The bed was in disarray like she had been tossing and turning all night. He had just arrived. She must have sensed him and it stirred her awake.

She had finally calmed down after drinking his blood. She tore into his flesh with her fangs. Tears fell harder once she realized she had bit him without restraint. He assured, "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. Besides, I owe you this much." She sat up and looked into his dark eyes and said, "You don't owe me. Why would you think that?" "I was unable to protect you. I even let Rido take over my body and attacked you." He explained, his voice strained. His facial features were contorted into a grimace. He was wincing like he had been physically hurt. She took his face into her hands and replied, "No, Onii-sama, please don't say things like that! Don't make such a sad face." "I'm sorry, Yuki, even my blood is not enough for you. You need _him_ and I can't even bring you to him." He continued to apologize.

"No, it's my fault. Everyone, even our parents, had to sacrifice themselves to protect me. What am I that all I do is endanger the ones I love?!" She shouted as she clung to him, tugging on the front of his shirt. He threw his arms around her and held her as she sobbed. He comforted her, "Yuki, you are so precious to all of us that we want to protect you. We do it of our own volition."

He wiped the blood away from her lips with the sleeve of his shirt. He spoke softly once she had relaxed again, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I know that being confined to the basement of the mansion. Soon, the world will be safe for you. It's what Kiryu, Cross, and I are still striving for." "Will you stay with me, Onii-sama? Like you did when we were kids?" She asked. He caressed her hair. Even though she was not his lover, he was still satisfied that she had regained her memories and still needed him. He lay down beside her and they fell asleep.

-6 months earlier-

"Yuki are you done packing?" Zero asked from behind her. His lithe frame graced the doorway. She shook her head and looked at him over her shoulder. Tears brimmed her eyes. She spoke with a shaky voice, "I don't want to finish packing. When I'm done, we'll have to part ways." He frowned. His forehead crumpled between his brows. "You and I will be apart only for a little while. Kaname will take you somewhere safe until I can take care of things with the Hunter's Association." His voice was encouraging. "But, that could take years." She muttered.

"Yuki, you have forever. We'll be together before you know it."

"I'll write you a letter for every day you're gone."

"You can't send it to me. It won't be safe."

"I'll write anyway! I'll make sure Kaname sneaks them to you!"

"That's not fair to Kaname," Zero stated. He wouldn't normally defend Kaname Kuran, but he did understand his feelings for her and refused to cause him more suffering. "We have to go now, whether you're packed or not."

Before they left the Sun Dorms, he kissed her at the bottom of the steps. "I'm with you, Yuki," he said as he placed a hand over her heart. "Here," he placed a kiss on her neck. "And here." He said as he held up her wrist and tenderly caressed the silver bracelet she always wore, "This is proof of our bond. I belong to you, Yuki."

-Present-

Yuki finished folding her tenth origami star. It was the only piece of origami she could make properly. She attempted a crane for the third time and scowled at the too-short wings. She crumpled up the decorative paper and tossed it behind her. But, the paper hit Aido in the face instead of making it into the waste basket.

"You're making a mess!" Aido scolded as he irritably threw the paper onto the pile in the trash. She abruptly stood out of her chair and whipped around to face Aido. She snapped, "Leave me alone! I want to give something to Kaname-senpai" and stomped out of the room.

Yuki wandered down the hall to what used to be her parents' master bedroom. Tears welled up. She forced herself to blink them away, but she couldn't absolve the memories from flooding her mind. She remembered her mother's soft hands and chirpy voice.

-X-o-flashback-o-X-

"Yuuki! Kaname and your father have a present for you!" Juuri called in a sing song voice. She looked around the room, pretending not to notice where Yuuki was hiding. Young Kaname clamped his hands over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Little Yuuki had decided to play hide and seek. Her bloomer covered bottom was sticking out from under the pink baby-blanket she had thrown over herself in an attempt to hide.

"Yuuki, come out or you won't get your present for a thousand years." Haruka jeered. She popped out from under the blanket and ran running to her father with open arms. She squealed with joy as she clung to her father's leg and jumped up and down. "You feel cold, Papa. Is it cold out?" She asked. He lifted her up and cradled her in one arm. "Yes and it is snowing." He said with a smile. "Does Onii-sama have my present?" She asked. "Patience is a virtue." Juuri interjected. "No, actually. He gave you his present, remember? The rose in resin? This is from me." Haruka said as he pulled a small, red velvet box from his breast pocket.

Haruka set Yuuki down. He knelt before her. Juuri stood behind Yuuki with a soft smile gracing her lips. Kaname stood in front of her, her hands rested gently on his shoulders. Haruka cracked open the box and pulled out a long, silver chain. At the end swung a round locket with the Kuran Crest engraved on the front. On the back, was etched "Yuuki."

She held the orb in her palm. "It's big." She said, her eyes wide in awe. "You'll grow into it." He promised as he laced the locket over her head. "Yuuki, this locket is special." Haruka stated. "I know! Because Papa gave it to me!" She chirped. "Yes, but there's more." He said and took the locket between his fingers. He pried it open and inside was a picture of the four of them. "Listen carefully." He began and eyed Kaname over Yuuki's shoulder. "If there is ever any danger, Yuuki," he continued. "This locket serves as a key to the outside world." He placed his thumb over the front of the locket and pushed up. The orchid slid up to reveal it as a "key." He slid it back in place. "Behind the ninth book on the first shelf is the lock this fits in." He explained. Yuuki nodded. "Never use this unless you are in danger, Yuuki." Juuri reiterated.

-X-o-x-o-X

"Ninth book on the first shelf." Yuuki muttered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. She recalled crying out for Kaname as her mother took her and sealed her vampire self. And the blood. She choked out a sob. She continued to walk toward the bookshelf, peering through bleary eyes.

Yuuki's finger ran across the books. The shelf was pristine; not a speck of dust. She pulled back the ninth book, which read "Romeo and Juliet." Sticking out was the locket, the orchid crest inside the wall. She tugged on the tarnished silver oval. It wouldn't budge. She twisted it clockwise and counterclockwise, still wouldn't budge.

She knocked a few more books off the shelf and placed her head inside the bookshelf to get a closer look. She examined the smooth metal and noticed a small, round point about the size of a pinhead at the bottom of the locket facing her. She pushed the button, but nothing happened. She pushed it again and tried to turn the lock, still nothing. She pushed the button and pushed in against the wall. She could feel the pressure of the tiny knob burying in her delicate skin. It did not hurt. She pushed in and pulled out, the crest came out of the wall with a resounding "click" and snapped back into place on the cover of the locket.

Yuuki held the locket in her-now much larger-palm. The chain jingled and she realized her hand was trembling. She ran her finger over the crest and turned it over. Her eyes traced her name stamped in the back of the locket. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her long sleeve.

She stuck her nail in the groove between the two halves of the locket and pried it open. A picture of her parents, Kaname, and herself stared back at her. Smiles adorned each of their faces. They were dressed so casually. She recognized the background as that very room.

"Yuuki, I've returned." Kaname said as he found her kneeling on the floor, staring into her palm. She turned to him and held out her palm. "Look." She said. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he rushed to her side. "I found what I want to give you." She whispered. He looked into her palm. His eyes widened in surprise. "But, father gave that to you." He said. "And I'm giving it to you and here." She said as she snipped a lock of her hair and placed it inside. She closed the locket, squeezing it tightly.

Kaname smiled and kissed Yuuki's forehead. "You don't have to give it to me. You should keep it and I'll give you a lock of _my hair." _He suggested. "No. This way, you'll always have me." She insisted and placed the locket around his neck. "You're set on this." He said as he looked at the orb dangling over his chest. She nodded. "Thank you, but if you ever want it back, just ask." He offered.

His features suddenly grew serious. "Yuuki, I've just come back from a very important meeting. It's time for us to resurface and cement your place in vampire society. I'll let you know everything you need to before we go out." He stated. "I understand." She said with a nod. "I do have good news for you. You'll make your debut at a ball and everyone there will be our supporters...including the hunters."

"As guards?"

"Yes. It's just a formality. I just came from a meeting with the Hunter's Association."

Yuuki bit her lip against what she really wanted to ask. She was trying to spare Kaname's feelings. He smiled at her and closed his eyes as he replied, "Kiryuu-kun will be attending the ball. Although he will be there on behalf of his work. So, for his sake and yours, you must act as strangers. Are you uneasy with that? "

"For his safety and ours, no. The Zero I know is a dutiful person, so if he's there for his work, then I will do my job." She replied as she looked into Kaname's eyes and placed her hand over the locket against his heart.

-O-o-O-To Be Continued-O-o-O-

AN: Thank you for reading and I'm SOOO terribly sorry for the SUPER late update. I'm in my second (and last) semester of student teaching and have a super heavy workload despite cutting my hours at my paying job, but it's a 3 day weekend for me (thanks Yom Kippur!) and I found time to update! There are 2 chapters left in this fic!!! Woot, we're getting there, slowly, but surely! Good news, my teaching portfolio is due Nov. 23rd, which leaves me only to planning and teaching til Feb. 5th, but my final semester of college bleeds into my final semester of student teaching, but I should have time to update my other fic "My Dear Girl" and this one. Stay tuned and thank you my loyal readers and reviewers, I know life catches up with you, too and my updating late doesn't help my diminished reviews. But, I thank you for reading and sticking it out with me. Truly. Until next time, Michi.


	14. Chapter 14 Everything

Special thank you to my reviewers:

Inu-vampire30

LuLu74

xxRivaxx

blaze

ranipaki

munkey03

AnimeManiac

Shiki-senri

TEB

TithaHardyGirl

Animerules96

Asrialth

ChocolateShots

.A.L0ve.S0ng

Inufan155687

Sakurasapprentice

Claudia-Marie Anne

And all my readers!

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Any Rights to Vampire Knight whatsoever! This is from a fellow Vampire Knight fan to other Vampire Knight fans for entertainment purposes only! I am in no way profiting from this nor am I trying to!

Spoiler WARNING! PLEASE have read up to the current Chapter(s) of Vampire Knight 69. before reading on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Ok, here's the chapter, please enjoy and thank you! Sorry for the delay!

**Vampire Knight: Bleeding Love**

**Chapter 14: Everything Until Now and From Now On**

_Can Zero and I really be together?_

She stepped into the room of crowded people. Crowded with vampires. Hunters stood guard at every corner.

The large room was suddenly silenced as she and Kaname made their entrance. She could hear the shifting sound of muscles, clothes, and hair as everyone turned toward her. Everyone's eyes shifted onto her simultaneously. She smiled without hesitation. She had been prepared for this. She kept calm, lest they all hear her heart pick up pace and sense her nervousness. Her facial expression had to be held in a perpetual smile. She had to be stronger than stone. Her face was like marble.

They asked her name and she told them. They repeated it, "Yuuki-sama" like a mantra, enjoying the sound and feel of her name in their mouths and on their lips. How they whispered it made her blood run cold. They spoke in tones and octaves like they knew her; knew everything about her. She found comfort in Kaname at her side and knowing they knew only what she told them.

After being approached by the guests and having the society callously talk about her parents' death and the gift she was to them, she began to feel more on edge. They swished a concoction of blood and alcohol under their noses and grinned against the rim of their wineglasses.

Of course, Kaname had prepared her for this very moment. It hurt her to think of the pain he had to endure, suffering under the scrutiny of the council and societal pressures.

Her eyes slowly, cautiously scanned the room for recognizable faces. Suddenly, Kaname leaned downward and pressed his cheek to the side of her head. She could feel his lips against her ear as he whispered. His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he spoke, "It is time for you to make your rounds on your own. I won't be far."

Yuuki's smile never wavered as she was surrounded by noble vampires and bombarded with questions and compliments. She was charming, beautiful, and looked just like Haruka and Juri. They were all blessed to be in her presence. She won them over with her smile alone. She spoke seldom, only when it was necessary. It was enough for the crowd to fall in love with her.

Yuuki dismissed herself politely, as Kaname had instructed her the night before. Now, she would go to another arranged meeting. A long awaited meeting with Zero.

x-0-0-x

Zero placed his head on the velvet pillow as he lay down. He sighed wearily against the plush sofa. It felt so _good._ He hadn't slept in a bed, let alone lay on a sofa, for these last 6 months! Hunting vampires kept him in cars, graveyards, buildings, out in the snow… The only thing keeping him going, getting him through all the bloodshed was Yuuki: knowing that she was waiting for him. Of course, he knew it was hypocritical to kill the kind of the one he loved, but he had to prove he was ally to the Hunter's Association. It was the only way he would ever get to be with Yuuki.

Would she understand?

Would she forgive him?

He closed his eyes. He didn't even care that this building reeked of vampires. It dawned on him that Yuuki was unaware of his transgressions as a hunter. He would have to come clean.

x-00-x

Yuuki had thought about him, imagined his face every day, yet here he was standing in front of her and all she could do was stare. He somehow looked more grown even though only six months had passed. His hair seemed longer, his argent strands brushing over his coat collar. She removed her gloves and placed her hands on his face, palms flat against his smooth cheeks. He closed his eyes as her smooth palms and fingertips glided over his facial features. Her touch was delicate, like she was handling a glass vase. He didn't move or speak. She ran her fingers over his lips; his lips were softer than her petal-soft skin. Before she could press her lips to his, Zero took a step back and held an amulet before her.

"First things first." He stated in his cool, calm, deep voice. It was a sound she had missed that just to hear made her heart beat irregularly. His gaze hardened, his brows knitted together, and his lips pressed together firmly. He stepped closer to her. She flinched; afraid it would burn her skin. The light from the above fixture reflected off the smooth silver surface of the Hunter's charm. The edges were pointed, engraved in the center was the same pattern as Zero's tattoo. He half-smiled, the slight smile quickly fading as he spoke, "Stupid, I wouldn't give you something that would hurt you. You're a Kuran, so your bloodline has the ability to wield hunter weapons." She stared into his lilac depths. He continued, "Wear this. It will protect you from those who wish to cause you harm." He unclasped the thin linked chain and laced it around her neck. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of him, feeling-even for just a brief moment- his arms around her neck.

She looked down at the cross resting on her chest, between her breasts, so the charm would be hidden from prying eyes. "When you need it to," he said. "You can transform it into a stake." "But, I have Artemis." She muttered. "I know, but that only works on vampires. This can work on hunters." She snapped her neck up to look at him. "And any other humans who are a threat." He added.

"You met with Kaname." She said, more of a question than a statement, her voice inflecting the last syllable slightly. "Yes," Zero answered as he took Yuuki's hand in his. "That is how this ball came to be." "What else did you discuss?" She asked. "Yuuki, there's much we have to catch up on, but there are some things I won't be able to discuss openly with you. I'm sure you understand." She looked down at their entwined fingers, her smile unwavering. She nodded and replied, "I've understood from a short time after I met you that everyone has things they can't talk about. Now, as the vampire princess, there is much I know, but more things I cannot know nor say myself."

Zero brought Yuuki's hand to his chest and gazed into her chocolate pools, "everything until now and from now on is for your protection, Yuuki. _Everything._" "Our meeting is coming to an end now," She said, just above a whisper. "I wish we didn't have to hold back like this." At that moment, Aido and Cross Kaien entered the room. "Kaname has disappeared!"

To Be Continued...

Ah, did you feel it was such a long time since Zero and Yuuki's last meeting?...I know, it was. I'm so sorry it's been much too long! I'm also sorry this ended in a cliff hanger. But, the recent VK chapter 68/69 sparked my desire to finish the long overdue chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but it accomplishes what I want for this fic. Plus, I made you wait long enough. I said I was going to end this in 15 chapters, but since this chapter is short, this fic may go on for a few chapters longer. No definite number, it really just depends how I get to the ending I want. I really do have the ending planned for this and I gotta do it before it either becomes canon OR Vampire Knight's plot changes so that my idea won't work. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
